Sangre de Zorro
by neverdie
Summary: El escenario ha cambiado y una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre naruto, pero no todo esta perdido, ha llegado el momento que la espada de shinko se una nuevamente, cual sera el secreto que se esconde en su filo y que relacion tiene con el kiuby !new cap!
1. cancion tema

Canción tema de "Sangre de zorro" porque todo buen anime merece su canción mi fic también la tendrá

Aquí la letra "espero que les guste si vieran lo que me costo encontrar la traducción de esta canción"

3…2…1…GO  
Aparéese naruto tocando la guitarra eléctrica, lee la batería, yami en el bajo, kiuby en su forma humana acompañándolos en el teclado y hinata cantando junto a Shion

(En lo que hinata y Shion cantan a las espaldas del la banda sale una pantalla gigante aquí se ve una explosión y se ve a naruto enfrentándose contra los 4 hokages de la hoja, lee con su alabarda peleando contra los 3 shanin, yami contra pein y danzo…. También se ve a hinata correr acompañada de su hermana huyendo se una sombra no identificada)

Dime si escuchas mi voz  
Se perdió en la oscuridad  
Arrastrada por el dolor  
No puede regresar  
Si el mundo tiene un plan  
Para todos y por igual  
Aun espero poder cobrar  
El mal que me hizo pasar  
Esperanzas y sueños que solía tener  
Quedaron hechos trisas  
No quise intentarlo  
Y me deje vencer  
Me subestime

(Aquí se muestran escenas pasado de naruto, cuando bolo el hospital y la pelea que tubo contra jiraya, kakashi y yamato)

Porque mi mente esta  
Siempre pensando lo peor  
Y aun se agolpa en mi pecho  
Toda negatividad  
Pero en la actualidad  
Solo deseo avanzar  
Construir cimientos para un futuro mejor  
Ahora entiendo la razón  
La respuesta esta en mi corazón

(Aquí aparecen las escenas del sueño de itachi y cuando vuela al laboratorio en donde estaba atrapada kusiha también algunas escenas de la masacre uchija)

Ya no quiero profundizar  
En el tiempo que malgaste  
Es inútil solo pensar  
En los errores de ayer  
Me perdí me arrepentí  
Derrame frías lagrimas  
Tan patética me sentí  
Pero eso ya quedo atrás  
Sin expectativas hasta aquí llegue  
Requiere de agallas  
Tanto lo buscaba y por fin lo halle  
Mi realización

(Aquí aparecen escenas de hinata cuando estaba con kiba y naruto aparéese para decirles que la hokage les dará un mensaje y luego se va de la aldea)

En mi pecho están  
Esas palabras de valor  
Que tú me dijiste un día  
Al sentirme de lo peor  
Y hasta el día de hoy  
Por fin entiendo la razón  
De haber nacido en este mundo  
De sombras y luz  
Ahora entiendo la razón  
La respuesta esta en mi corazón

(Aquí aparecen escenas de naruto acorralando a una aterrada hinata contra un árbol en una noche de media luna, respira fuego antes de irse de muy mala gana dejando a una aterrorizada hinata apoyada en el tronco del árbol)

Evidente ahora es  
Algo que antes no podía captar  
Ya no tendrá final  
Estos días que ahora están dándome  
Valor  
Porque en mi mente esta  
Siempre pensando lo peor  
Y aun se agolpa en mi pecho  
Toda negatividad  
Pero en la actualidad  
Solo deseo avanzar  
Construir cimientos para un futuro mejor  
Ahora entiendo la razón  
La respuesta esta en mi corazón

(Aquí aparéese naruto junto a lee, caminando hacia el horizonte en la aldea de la arena a donde se encuentra Shion, dejando atrás a hinata, hanabi, yami, konan y anko, sobre lee y naruto se ven la silueta de itachi abrasando a kisame y al otro lado a tobi "no a la mariconada si no como buenos amigos ya saben abrasados por los hombros" mientras tobi muestra la "V" de la victoria con su mano libre)

-porque ella siempre será tu debilidad- decía un kiuby humano vestido con una ropa azul con franjas rojas-no podrás convertirte en un verdadero demonio- decía mientras caminaba hacia un castillo con una puerta tan grande que su forma demoníaca pasaría sin problemas-tal vez yo deba buscar la mía- tras eso la pantalla se apaga y el show termina con todas las fan gritando y desmayándose

Aria el video más largo y definido pero me da mucha vagancia cuidense


	2. el nacimiento

Que es lo que sucede cuando después de haber arriesgarlo y sacrificarlo todo descubres que no has logrado ser aceptado, es mas lo único que has conseguido es ser rechazado por las personas que amabas y protegías

Que es lo que sucede cuando después de haber arriesgarlo y sacrificarlo todo descubres que no has logrado ser aceptado, es mas lo único que has conseguido es ser rechazado por las personas que amabas y protegías.

Que sucede cuando descubres que solo te han estado usando y todos las esperanzas te tenias de un futuro eran mentiras.

Que es lo que sucede cuando descubres que tu simple existencia ha condenado a tus amigos.

En donde te refugias una vez que todos tus sueños han sido destruidos.

Y mas importante, en que te conviertes una ves lo has perdido todo y has descubierto que aquellas personas que aun te hablan solo lo hacen por remordimiento a un error que cometieron en tu pasado, un error incorregible pero que ahora te da el poder de vengarte

Resistirías la tentación de aplicar el ojo por ojo a quienes te han mentido y traicionado

Capitulo: 1 el nacimiento

Al igual que un fénix me levantare de entre los muertos cada vez que sea derrotado porque no hay poder en la tierra que se interponga para cumplir mi objetivo ni barrera en los cielos que no destruya para culminar con mi venganza

--

hace 2 semanas

-Te matare y conseguiré el poder que necesito- decía un chico de aproximadamente 16 años de pelo negro y blancas ropas

-saske te regresare a konoha te guste o no- decía un chico con ropa naranja con franjas negras

-cumpliré con mi venganza chidory- decía el peli negro antes de lanzarse al ataque

-cumpliré con mi promesa rasengan- decía el rubio

Ambas técnicas estallan destruyendo todo a su alrededor

--

"Han pasado 2 semanas desde que logre vencer a saske de vuelta 2 semanas en donde los únicos que me han visitado son stusame y jiraya porque mis compañeros me evitan" se preguntaba mental mente nuestro rubio amigo

-te toca ver los vendajes al zorro- era una voz que se escuchaba a fuera de la puerta de su cuarto

-yo ni loco por mi que se muera ese maldito demonio- decía otra voz

-pero es una orden directa-

-pues hazlo tu-

-yo jajaja prefiero morir antes de ayudar a esa abominación-

-lo vez si lo hokage lo quiere vivo que ella le ayude verdad-

-si tienes razon-

"porque me tratan así yo no les e echo nada" mientras una traicionera lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-debo ir a ver a saske si eso haré así me sentiré mejor- tratando de levantarse pero sus heridas eran tales que eso era casi una tarea imposible

-deja de moverte- la voz provenía de un inmenso zorro

-y tu que quieres maldito zorro- decía encolerizado al verse en ese lugar tan desagradable para el

-cállate-decía con voz grave y tenebrosa-hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarte así que haznos un favor y cállate que necesito descanar-decía mas calmado

-y se puede saber porque-

-solo necesito dormir un poco hace….no nada olvídalo-decía al momento que desaparecía tras los barrotes de su prisión

-como quieras-"que le pasa cada año por estas fechas se pone así"

--

hace ya varios años

-Así q en verdad lo has echo stusame- preguntaba la voz de un viejo

-si es un demonio no se merece piedad le haré conocer a ese zorro el infierno en mis manos- decía la rubia con un potente odio

-porque se interpone sarutobisensei- preguntaba un hombre de blanca cabellera

-porque es lo correcto su odio así el kiuby les a segado están a punto de cometer un error….un error del cual se arrepentirán de por vida jiraya-

-no le veo ningún error el no es mas que la reencarnación del demonio que arrazo con nuestra aldea pero después de hoy servirá para nuestra causa- decía la rubia

-stusame jiraya no saben lo desilusionado que me ciento este error les perseguirá por el resto de sus vidas-decía mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco rojo-esta es la sangre de su padre que les quede en la conciencia cual es el padre del niño al cual están apunto de quitarle las alas- decía mientras pasaba el frasco y se retiraba dejando a los 2 shanin solos

-¿a que crees que se refería stusame?-

-y a mi que me preguntas ¿tienes el sello?-

-si pero no crees que deberíamos saber al menos de quien es la sangre-

-no le veo el caso-

-por favor stusame solo una prueba si, no quiero hacer algo como esto si estoy hiriendo a alguna familia-

-por favor jiraya nadie ha venido a reclamar al sujeto de prueba 156-

- ¿sujeto de prueba 156?-

-si ese es su nombre que no te gusta-

-no me párese que al menos deberíamos-

-que ponerle un nombre humano y tratarlo como tal estas loco es solo un demonio no mas no menos-

-stusame por favor-

-maldición q mierda quieres- se dirige a un pergamino depositando unas gotas del frasco en un lado y algo de sangre del niño en el otro lado-listo ya esta na…..-no pudo completar la frase al ver como el pergamino reaccionaba-positiva a ver el padre es- su cara se detuvo al leer el nombre del padre en el frasco-no puede ser-

-stusame que pasa quien es el padre- preguntaba asustado al ver la reacción de su amiga

-que e echo en que me e convertido- el frasco cae precipitadamente rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y regando el contenido el los pies de stusame

--

presente

-stusame stusame esta bien despierte- era la voz de shisune la que le reclamaba a la realidad

-si estoy bien solo no me despiertes así-"ya son 14 años desde eso no puedo creer lo que le hice a ese pobre niño ese día" decía mientras acomodaba sus brazos en el escritorio "como le explicare lo que le hice y mas importante como reaccionara naruto al saber la verdad"

--

Insultos eso era todo lo que escuchaba mientras se movía por el hospital su caminar era lento y doloroso pero eso no lo iba a vencer debía encontrar a saske a su amigo a su hermano camino por los corredores llenos de miradas de odio hasta su habitación esta no tenia comparación, la suya era pequeña y estaba mal cuidada las cortinas no habían sido lavadas hace meses así como las sabanas estaban todas amarillentas y una flor muy marchita estaba alado de su cama en cambio esta se notaba que fue lavada hace poco y muchas forres adornaban la habitación mientras un peli rosa cuidaba su sueño celos si eso era el sentimiento que sentía al ver a su amigo el traidor tener mejer tratos que el quien lo trajo de regreso casi a costa de su vida

-a hola sakura creo que logre cumplir mi promesa verdad q………….- no pudo seguir ya que sakura de un golpe lo había estampado en la pared

-maldito demonio como pudiste mira como dejaste a saske- decía al borde del llanto

- yo no yo no tuve elección el casi me mata y a ti-

-hubiera preferido eso eres un maldito demonio con ese demonio estarías mejor muerto-

-sakura yo-

-cállate y aléjate de mi vista antes que yo mismo te mate maldito zorro- ordenaba mientras amenazaba con sus puños cumplir con su amenaza

-sakura yo solo hice lo necesario- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía y veía como su amiga lloraba nuevamente en el regazo de su amigo

Tras una caminata a su habitación que estaba en el lugar mas olvidado del hospital escucho una conversación que solo empeoro la situación

-enserio así que el consejo a adsorbido al uchija de sus crimines-

-si no es su culpa el haber sido manipulado por orochimaru sino culpa de ese maldito demonio por fallar en su rescate-

-si espero que el consejo le de la pena capital por tal fracaso-

-rezare para que eso pase que se a creído que si el uchija se iba el seria aceptado por su compañera-

-si quien querría tener a ese demonio como pareja imagina a sus hijos-

-unas atrocidades al igual que su padre jajajjaja-

-si es verdad bueno vamos hay que cambiarle los vendajes no queremos que se le infecten verdad-

-tienes razón vamos rápido- mientras corrían

Saliendo de las sombras –así que eso es todo, todo lo que piensan de mi que todo es mi culpa maldición- al tiempo que sus puños se estrellaban en la pares asiendo que sus viejos vendajes se rompieran-porque porque a mi- mientras nuevas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-de verdad quieres saber el porque- decía el zorro

-es por tu culpa maldito porque atacaste justo ese día- decía al verse nuevamente en ese lugar

-dime mocoso en realidad quieres saber el porque de tu vida-

-no quiero escuchar mentiras tuyas-

-en ningún momento te dije nada solo te pregunte si en verdad crees estar preparado para la verdad-

-que acaso hay algo que debería saber-

-solo si crees poder afrontarlo afrontar la verdad la verdad de mi ataque la verdad del porque de tu odio la verdad escrita en puño y letra por la vieja stusame-

-que me quieres decir……acaso sabes si existe ese un documento sobre mi pasado-

-si existe pero a veces la verdad es mas cruda que la mentira-

-no importa quiero saber la verdad-

-esta bien pero lo que descubrirás será tu deseo no el mió-

-que tanto hablas tu estarías encantado si destruyese esta villa-

-no a ese precio jamás a ese precio-

-es algo malo verdad-

-malo es poco es algo mounstroso inclusive para mi, pero el descubrirlo es tu decisión no la mía espero que hayas comprendido-


	3. cuaderno de notas

Capitulo: 2 el cuaderno de notas

Capitulo: 2 el cuaderno de notas

La verdad me liberara y obtendré el poder para hacer que paguen por las atrocidades de mi pasado porque me niego a que este sufrimiento se quede impune ante seres que solo conocen el odio y han sido manipulados por el miedo en mi contra

--

-a, a que te refieres kyuubi- decía un poco temeroso de las palabras del demonio zorro

-la verdad-

-cual es…. Estoy preparado- decía un poco mas confiado

-yo no ataque konoha-

-pero que dices y los muertos y el cuarto- sin poder terminar

-déjame terminar quieres, todo en su momento se revelara-suspiro-como tu sabrás todos los biuju estaban cautivos en recipientes inertes pero la codicia humana de manipular nuestro poder les impulso a encerrarnos en niños recién nacidos como tu o gaara pues ese es mi caso iba a ser encerrado dentro de un uchija….sasuke para ser exacto pero escape y ataque konoha en venganza al poco tiempo-

-me estas diciendo que-

-el clan uchija es el responsable de tu sufrimiento como no querían sacrificar a su descendiente me liberaron para forzar al 4 de encerrarme en otro recipiente entiendes- viendo como naruto apenas si podía asentir con la cabeza-bien pero eso no quedo así ya que el clan uchija negó todo este echo nuestro destino quedo en manos de un viejo incapaz de decir la verdad por miedo o vergüenza sobre sus acciones-

-me estas diciendo que sarutobi estuvo involucrado en tu escape-

-si pero supongo que jamás espero lo que le siguió a ese pequeño error….en un principio lo que fue un acto de caridad termino condenando a media aldea-

-así que por eso me trataba tan bien estaba solo tratando de enmendar su error-decía al borde del llanto

-es una forma de decirlo pero la verdad de sus acciones se encuentran el un libro escrito por la misma 5 kage-

-debo leerlo-

-te guiare hacia el pero me párese que ya fueron muchas verdades por un día dejémoslo para otra ocasión- decía tratando de calmar la curiosidad de su carcelario

-no basta de mentiras y falsas esperanzas quiero respuestas y las quiero ya- decía lleno de decisión

-esta bien solo sígueme- al momento que todo se desvanecía

Nuevamente en su cuerpo naruto ve que enfrente de el se encuentra un pequeño zorro rojo haciendo gestos para que le siga-como te saliste-

-eso no importa ven es por aquí- decía al meterse en un pasillo

-en un hospital-mientras seguía al pequeño zorro con un poco de curiosidad

-si- fue la única respuesta que dio al meterse por una vieja y muy mal cuidada puerta

El ambiente era húmedo y pesado el frió era espantoso se sentía como la sangre comenzaba a congelarse estando dentro de tu cuerpo y el aire olía a muerte

-do..do..donde es rrrrrrrr-tratando de conservar su calor corporal

-Mas adelante-

-y porque hace tanto frio-

-es un sello para evitar que se acercaran curiosos…..llegamos- decía enfrente de una vieja puerta de metal

-esta puerta siento que ya es estado dentro-

-la verdad esta adentro al igual que tu pasado-

El interior era horrible paresia ser una sala de operaciones como las que había visto en la base de ororchimaru solo que esta le daba escalofríos como si el hubiera vivido aquí su mas horrible pesadilla

"q que es este lugar donde estoy porque siento que ya e estado aquí siento una hiperactiva necesidad de correr que me pasa" de preguntaba al momento de pasar por otra puerta

-es aquí- decía pasando a otra habitación esta consistía en un escritorio una cuna y un montos de anotaciones botadas por todo el lugar-este es el lugar de tu nacimiento este es el lugar que vio morir tu humanidad-levantando un pequeño cuaderno-y este cuaderno contiene tu pasado pero antes de dártelo debes de estar seguro de querer leerlo-

-yo yo solía estar aquí- mientras toca la cuna

--

-es un demonio no le veo el caso de poner le anestesia déjenle que sufra- decía una peli rubia con 2 coletas

-tsusame pero es demasiado- decía una enfermera muy asustada

-a callar-

--

Sus recuerdos se ven interrumpidos por la voz del zorro

-de verdad lo leerás- decía al momento que sus colas se extendían enseñándole el cuaderno que en ellas reposaba

-si-al momento que tomaba el pequeño cuaderno en sus casi congelados dedos

--

Día 1

El consejo a aprobado el proyecto el arma de konoha y me han pedido ser la administradora de dicho proyecto genial podré hacer pagar al kyuubi por la muerte de mi hijo llevare un diario para verificar el avance del proyecto y para referencias futuras

El resto de la pagina tenia rastros de sake y comida por lo que se podía asegurar que era la letra de tsusame para evitar caerse naruto decidió sentarse en el escritorio a seguir leyendo

Día 2

Las pruebas echas al sujeto de prueba demuestran que el kyuubi sentirá cualquier daño al que sea expuesto su contendedor aunque en menor grado. kyubbi te are gritar de dolor te are conocer el infierno en mis manos por lo que le has hecho a esta villa

Día 3

Algunos clanes se han mostrados reacios al proyecto pero tenemos la mayoría así que no me preocupo

Día 4

El clan uchija a aportado con un controlador de chacra para el sujeto de prueba aunque es muy efectivo no es suficiente e pedido a jiraya que lo perfeccione dice que se tardara algún tiempo me párese bien tendré carta blanca mientras tanto para hacerlo que me plazca

Día 5

El clan hiuga a aportado con conocimiento de los conductos de chacra al parecer los conductos del chico no aguantaran el poder del kyuubi en una pelea a largo plazo el revestirlo podría solucionar el problema la operación requerida es peligrosa y posiblemente mortal me muero por comenzar

Día 15

La operación a sido un éxito aun puedo escuchar al pequeño demonio aullar de dolor por todo el hospital hay me siento tan bien pero me e dado cuanta que su regeneración de las heridas es la misma que cualquier ser humano que extraño no importa con nuevos datos que e obtenido de diverso clanes e ideado una posible solución a su falta de resistencia y auto curación un pequeño revestimiento con la piel del kyuubi servirá la impaciencia me gana por sacarle un pedazo de piel a ese maldito zorro

Día 23

La extracción a sido un éxito jiraya me a ayudado en el proceso aunque el sello del 4 paresia desestabilizarse en medio de la operación me pregunto que pasara

Día 34

Nuevos datos recolectados del chico me indican que la operación fue un éxito aunque por alguna razón 3 extrañas marcas se han dibujado en cada mejilla no creo que sea nada de que preocuparse

Día 54

La ultima modificación física esta echa es un amplificador sensorial esas notas de orochimaru vaya que fueron útiles aunque tuve que hacerle ciertas modificaciones para asegurar su funcionamiento solo falta es sello de control que le encargue a jiraya y el arma estará lista para ser usada solo hace falta ponerle un bozal

Día 100

El sello esta listo y el cuerpo del chico lo suficientemente recuperado como para soportar la operación como medida de seguridad e fabricado una droga que le producirá una dependencia mortal si mis cálculos son correctos de no administrarse cada 72 horas el resultado será la muerte

Día 102

Sarutobi nuevamente ha venido a pedirnos que reconsideremos nuestras opciones que no entiende que el dolor de una madre pero extrañamente el no dijo mucho solo me a pasado un pequeño frasco por insistencia de jiraya e echo la prueba no puedo creerlo el padre del chico es el mismo cuarto que le e hecho a por el kage en que me e convertido se lo suficiente de medicina para saber que el daño cometido me pregunto si algún día podré conseguir su perdón porque por que no nos lo informo antes que le impedía lo único que puedo hacer ahora es irme de la aldea para ocultar mi vergüenza el sello que ahora esta en el collar de mi abuelo jamás será implantado en el chico así como la droga que e creado borrare todos los datos pare evitar su duplicación debo irme rápido mi arrogancia me a condenado

--

Naruto viendo esto su mundo se desmoronaba a pedazos aun quedaban muchas preguntas mas que antes incluso pero solo una pagina una pagina que posiblemente jamás debió haber leído


	4. libertad

Capitulo: 3 libertad al pasado

Capitulo: 3 libertad al pasado

Mi cuerpo me arde no puedo contenerlo mas, siento como mi sangre quemas dentro de mis venas pidiendo venganza mi juicio de nubla por cada segundo que pasa al recordar sus mentiras, me siento como pájaro en jaula de oro, me vengare lo juro

--

-así que esta es la verdad mi pasado por eso tanto secreto tanto odio y tanto misterio-"por que me han traicionado" mientras comenzaba a llorar sonoramente

-la naturaleza humana destruyen cualquier cosa que no entienden o comprenden-extendiendo una foto debajo del su rostro-mira tu padre-

Viendo la foto-yo no tengo padre un padre te protege y cría a mi nadie me a protegido y me a criado el dolor es hora que realmente me convierta en lo que se dice de mi- decía alzando sus ojos azules que paresia como si se hubieran congelado por el frió

-es tu decisión no la mía- decía al momento de desaparecer en un remolino de fuego

-a no eso no-concentrándose aparéese enfrente del kiuby-donde están-

-quienes-

-las mejoras que stusame me aplico no las e sentido así que me imagino que tienes algo que ver- decía al momento de acercarse a los barrotes-allí decía que tenían un-mientras se aferrada a los barrotes y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

Interrumpiendo -supresor de emociones….estas seguro- hace que una pequeña cárcel aparezca detrás de naruto –aquí fueron sellados todas tus 'adquisiciones'-

Tambaleándose asta la reja que contenía un olor y una atmósfera repulsiva-es hora que formemos un nuevo ser-mientras rasgaba el sello

"párese que realmente creaste al guerrero mas poderoso stusame lastima que no cumplirá con su propósito original" mientras ría como maniático una nube roja cubre el cuerpo de naruto

--

Sintiendo el chacra-que fue eso, lo sentiste stusame-

Tratando de ver el hospital por la ventana de la torre-viene del hospital naruto que pasa- sale corriendo seguida del viejo verde

"naruto que paso que te hicieron esta vez por favor no caigas en las manos del kiuby" pensaba el viejo

"algo esta mal siento que mis errores del pasado están apunto de condenarnos a todos pero porque" la peli rubia

--

"Nunca mas se burlan de mi" decía una sombra emergiendo de las llamas negras que lo rodeaban

-valientes palabras pero podríamos buscar algunas cosas para empezar nuestra venganza- decía una vos dentro de su cabeza

-como mejores ropas-decía al momento de desaparecer

-si eso seria un buen principio-decía la misma vos

--

-saske saske maldición no debí alejarme de ese maldito zorro, párese querer batalla de nuevo pues se la daré todo por defender lo que mas amo en esta vida- decía mientras corría hacia la fuente de chacra pero en el camino se encuentra con su maestra y jiraya-stusame naruto esta fuera de control debemos acabar con el cuanto antes-

Stusame no respondía al ver la puesta tras la cual estaba la emisión de chacra -no puede ser es mentira no puede ser esto no es mas que un sueño naruto nunca entraría aquí no tiene razón- tratando de controlar su temperamento-verdad jiraya- mirándole y rogando por una respuesta afirmativa

-no lo se stusame roguemos porque sea un error- tratando de no perder la de por si perdida esperanza

-pero de que están hablando que hay detrás de esa puerta- temiendo lo peor al ver la cara de su maestra

5 minutos depuse cerca de 30 ambus entre ellos Kakashi y Yamato estaban buscando la causa de la fuerte emisión de chacra pero sin huellas

-pero que es este lugar me recuerda a la guarida de orochimaru solo que esta es mas nauseabunda- mientras registraba tras un anaquel

"aquí fue donde nació naruto por dios que e echo" mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban

-no cabe duda no esta aquí mejor busquemos por otra parte- decía un ambu

Una sombra se acerca a la puerta-se puede saber que hacen allí todos metidos- decía la sombra mientras con la mano izquierda mano sostenía un pastelillo y la otra una bolsa

Viendo la sombra-naruto eres tu- decía jiraya quien volvía a respirar en paz

-hasta la última vez que me vi en el espejo creo que así era porque la pregunta- mientras comía su pastelillo-quieren uno-extiende el que estaba mordiendo

-naruto-se lanza a abrasarlo stusame pero justo cuando iba a hacer contacto este desaparece asiendo que stusame tenga un feo aterrizaje

-dije uno no todos, tengo hambre….sabían- apareciendo a lado de la puerta

-maldición y yo que quería una excusa para matarle a …..-sin poder terminar el ambu

Atravesando el torso del ambu con su brozo izquierdo –esta te párese un buena excusa- sacando su mano y propinándole un golpe que lo manda fuera de la habitación

-maldito- decía su compañero

El ambu Se lanza al ataque con su katana tratando de propinarle vario golpes los cuales naruto detenía con uñas que en estos momento media cerca de 15 cm. de su mano izquierda mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la funda-es todo lo que tienes- al momento de parar otro ataque con su garra pero un segundo ambu le ataca por la espalda –no me hagas reír- al momento que aparecía sobre los ambu y les hundía la cabeza en el cemento-ustedes no son rivales para mi-

-sello-era la voz de yamato mientras todos esperaban que algo pasase pero para su desgracia no paso nada

Llevándose las manos a la nuca-lo siento yamato pero sin el collar del primero tu sello no tiene efecto además que este solo para el chacra del kiuby no el mió-decía al momento de poner un pie en la cabeza de cada ambu

-deja de utilizar el cuerpo de naruto- era la voz de stusame mientras le propinaba un feroz golpe que le partió el brazo derecho en 3 partes y lo mandaba a volar contra una pared

-jeje bueno ese stusame pero-mientras se para-no es suficiente-con un enfermizo crack su brazo vuelve a la normalidad-no me digas que ya te has olvidado del mis habilidades de regeneración tu me las diste recuerdas-

Mientras todos no se quedaban inmóviles por las palabras del rubio

-que, que has dicho naruto-decía rogando que no fuero lo que se imaginaba

-mi nombre no es naruto mi nombre es sujeto de prueba 156 - decía al momento de ponerse en posición de batalla- para ti ese fue el nombre de tu creación verdad-

-no no mientes eres el kuiby que esta tomando posesión del cuerpo de naruto pero el te detendrá, lo se, lo traeremos de vuelta- decía mientras lloraba amargamente y se ponía en una pose de miedo

-lo siento ya no hay naruto solo quedo yo y creo q aun no e decidido mi nombre-mirándola directamente-use este cuerpo solo para que lo vieras por ultima ves-deshaciendo el gengen aparéese enfrente a ello un chico con las 3 marcas solo que mucho mas marcadas su cabello era rojizo con toques de dorado sus cara era mucho mas madura y sus ojos parecían 2 témpanos de hielo, su ropa era unos pantalones negros bordado un dragón a los lados y una camisa azul con el estampado de un zorro en medio

-rasengan-el golpe fue directo y enterró a naruto en una pared-invocación estomago de sapo- al momento que un inmenso bulto con apariencia repugnante cubría a naruto

-genial- decían los ambus restantes pero su celebración no duro mucho

-idiotas que hacen eso no le detendrá por mucho rato saquen a todos los heridos del hospital rápido…este lugar se va a convertir en un infierno- mientras enfocaba su atención en el bulto que había creado "eso no le detendrá por mucho solo espero que se lo suficiente para sacar a la mayoría de heridos"-kakashi, yamato ustedes quédense conmigo mientras shisune tu llévate a stusame…. Dudo que pueda pelear-

-Hai- fue la vos al unísono de todos

Acostado dentro del estomago-donde crees que este el estomago o el intestino grueso- decía desinteresadamente

-y yo que se donde mierda estés porque me haces esas preguntas- decía la vos del zorro

-solo trataba de amenizar el ambiente mientras esperamos- decía poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca

-jajajaja pobres ilusos que crees que pase cuando descubran el regalito que dejamos en las salidas y salidas de emergencia-

-será una sorpresa muy explosiva-riendo al unísono que su demonio interior


	5. venganza

Capitulo: 4 venganza

Capitulo: 4 venganza

No hay mayor temor en esta vida o en la otra que el no saber cuando vas a morir y me asegurare que sientan un terror y miedo tan grandes que rogaran que su final sea pronto me voy pero volveré y será una fiesta de los mil demonios cuando sientan la verdadera agonía de manos de su viejo protector

--

-porque no hace ningún movimiento- preguntaba yamato inquieto

-no estoy seguro que esta tramando- jiraya sin dejar de mirar el capullo

-es casi como si quisiera que saquemos a todos del hospital….. o no es una trampa-

kakashi

Sus sospechas se convirtieron en realidad por el inconfundible sonido de las explosiones provenientes de todas las entradas

Dentro del capullo-jajajaja párese que encontraron me pequeño obsequio espero que en verdad les aya gustado- riendo nuevamente

-carbonazo eran heridos y civiles gente que no tenia nada que ver en esto porque los mataste- decía yamato encolerizado

Rompiendo en capullo-inocentes dices por eso tuvieron una muerte rápida no como será la suya- mientras sus manos se cubrían con el manto demoníaco-cuando termine con ustedes rogaran que termine con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas-

"rompió el estomago de sapo solo con sus manos mierda cuanta fuerza le diste stusame" tratando de calmarse-se puede saber como lograras eso eres solo uno mientras nosotros somos mas y tus senseis para empeorar tu situación- decía jiraya sin bajar la guardia

-talvez tengas razón... mmm...peleare solo con una mano- mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda a forma de broma

-muere maldito mounstro chidory- decía a momento de atacar con su ataque mas fuerte a su viejo estudiante

Poniendo su brazo a forma de escudo-recuerdo cuando yo pedí que me enseñaras esa técnica te negaste rotundamente porque pensaste que seria peligroso y que le bajaría a tu uchija mimado de su pedestal- decía naruto sin preocuparse

-de que rayos estas hablando solo no te la enseñe porque lo considere peligroso para ti- tratando de perforar el brazo de naruto

-vamos a quien tratas de engañar kakashi, saske siempre fue tu favorito y a mi me dejaste a la deriva siempre porque tuviste miedo, miedo de que te despertaras un día y te dieras cuentas que uno de tus estudiantes te supero-decía al momento de lanzar a kakashi con una sola mano-pero que creen ese día a llegado-

-yamato, kakashi ataquemos ahora- decía lanzándose con un rasen Gan

Desapareciendo de la vista de todos-son muy lentos-aparéese tras kakashi-que sucede muy rápido para tu sharingan- comienza a ahorcarle con una llave-donde esta su favorito para ayudarte o si me olvide nos traiciono y se fue con orochiraru para conseguir poder pero tu que hiciste cuando lo traje NADA ni un gracias ni una felicitación siempre viendo al buen saske-viendo así otro parte –pero vean quien a llegado- suelta a kakashi quien cae sonoramente e inconsciente-creo que lo dejaremos para después hasta la próxima- al momento de salir caminando por la puerta

Parándose enfrente a naruto-en realidad crees que te dejaremos ir así por que si- yamato

-si desean que continuemos esta bien por mi pero no creen que ya tienen suficientes muertos y heridos por un día- naruto

-yamato apártate- jiraya

-pero que pretende jiraya- yamato

-que se valla ya vasta por hoy ya murieron bastantes solo una pregunta que aras con tus seres queridos que se quedan naruto-jiraya

-creo que ustedes ya se encargaron de ellos mira una misteriosa explosión en icharacu que aun mas misteriosamente solo mato al dueño y a su hija sin contar que el equipo de konohamaru fue misteriosamente mandado a una misión en donde misteriosamente se encontraron con asesinos rango "S" vamos jiraya que ingenuo eres en realidad creyeron que era tan tonto como para no armar el rompecabezas solo me mantuvieron vivo para que trajera a saske luego mi vida no les serbia con el sharingan de nuevo en konoha- viendo a yamato –esto es por el viejo y hayame- arrancándole el brazo derecho –vivirán pero solo hasta que yo decida lo contrario- deja a yamato en el suelo y se va caminando –jiraya te encargo que les comuniques a todos que pronto tendrán una muerte de lo mas dolorosa- desaparece convirtiéndose en fuego

Viendo con desprecio a yamato-que han estado asiendo ese consejo a nuestras espaldas-

--

Besando el cuello de hinata-te gusta mi amor-kiba

-me haces cosquillas kiba- tratando de alejarse

-no sabes cuanto te amo mi hinata- la besa nuevamente en el cuello

-como conseguiste que kurenai-sensei nos dejase hacer el día de campo- preguntaba mientras ponía distancia

-solo le dije que ese entupido zorro nos tenia estresados así que necesitábamos una descanso-decía tratando de acercarse

Apareciendo de improviso-entonces me usaste para conseguir vacaciones pero que bajo has caído kiba-mientras se acerca a akamaru

-naruto-kun esto que haces aquí- hinata "no no quiero que me vea así no porque"

-maldito zorro no ves que no arruinas el momento- abrasa a hinata

Acaricia a akamaru-no te preocupes yo estoy de paso ya me iba cuídense- "apenas se entero que soy el portador del kiuby se refugio en los brazos de ese bastando y pensar que una ves me dijo que me quería mas mentiras" se levanta pero se da la vuelta dejando que vean su nuevo rostro-a casi se me olvida la hokage dará un anuncio importante deben ir de inmediato no les conviene perdérselo- les da la espalda-de seguro que les cambia la vida- tono macabro y desaparéese

-naruto-kun-agacha la cabeza avergonzada

-maldito imbesil nos lo vino a arruinar todo e hinata te gustaría continuar-viendo a su novia

-no kiba deseo saber que comunicado es tan importante vamos- "no podré verle nuevamente a lo ojos como pude traicionar su confianza de esa manera" comienza a saltar de árbol en árbol

-maldito demonio tuvo que arruinarlo todo- siguiendo a hinata-vamos akamaru-

--

-dime que se siente saber que toda tu vida es una vil mentira- kiuby

-que se siente saber que perdiste 15 años de tu vida en el cuerpo de un niño- viendo así atrás

-les dejaras vivir-kiuby

-no a todos- se ve como muchas venas aparecen en el brazo derecho de naruto al tiempo que este aumentaba su masa-nada personal akamaru-lanza un kunay con una fuerza terrible el cual atraviesa vario árboles hasta llegar al corazón del perro

--

El sonido fue horrible y les alerto de la muerte irremediable del perro blanco hinata trataba de ubicar al atacante con su biacugan mientras kiba lloraba sobre su compañero caído

-tendrá algo que ver con las palabras de naruto- preguntaba hinata al no poder ver a nadie


	6. aliados

Capitulo: 5 aliados

Capitulo: 5 aliados

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo esta regla se aplica siempre te guste o no

--

Saltando de árbol en árbol-se que estas por aquí muéstrate-naruto

Apareciendo detrás de un árbol-valla valla pero si en el zorro pero con mas pelaje que deseas- aparéese kabuto tal como sale en champlus mitad serpiente mitad algo raro

-maldita abominación que quieres de mi- naruto parado enfrente

-creo que tu eres la persona menos indicada para criticarme no te párese- tono burlo y comienza a caminar alrededor de naruto

-supongo pero para viniste- naruto

-naruto yo ya estaba aquí desde ase mucho desde antes que saske volviera- saca su lengua-realmente sorprendente que trabajo tantos detalles- viéndole con curiosidad

-pues con esa pequeña manifestación tuya dudo que puedas volver-esquiva un ataque-no es propio de ti porque-

-mi tiempo en esa aldea acabo cuando tu abriste ese libro sujeto 156- esquiva unas shuriquen-jejejeje-

-valla conoces mi pasado porque no me sorprende pero hay algo que no encaja porque no trataste de usarlo a tu favor-

-por la misma razón que no te mate cuando tuve oportunidad la venganza es como una larga danza a la que no vale acortar no quería que stusame creyese que era mi culpa que tu despertaras quería que tu despertaras por tu propia cuenta y así stusame se desmorone sobre su pasado que no es mejor así- pose alzando las manos mientras babeaba

-muy bien y cual es tu siguiente paso en esta danza- naruto

-lo siento se que te gustaría verme hacerlo pero creo que es hora de darte el estrellato por un rato- comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos

-valla que amable pero que te ase pensar que estaré en tus planes tengo los míos propios sabes- naruto

-sabia que dirías eso pero dime sabes algo acerca de tu madre, quien era, quien la mato, cuanto sufrió en su lecho de muerte-kabuto

Apunto de lanzarse encima-que quieres decir-

-mira este es el siguiente paso- muestra el anillo de orochimaru

-akatsuqui no lo siento pero ellos también están en mi lista- riendo mientras con su mirada trataba de matarle

-enserio lo crees así porque creo que podrías tener una interesante charla familiar con uno de sus miembros- mientras se tragaba el anillo

-¿charla familiar?- viéndole calmadamente –que estas tramando-

-mi venganza así como tu la tuyo bueno este es el trato tu me das un poco de tu sangre y yo en anillo- le lanza una jeringuilla

Cogiendo con una mano-y que te ase pensar que te daré algo en ves de sacártelo por la fuerza- poniendo cara asesina

-eres imprudente pero no estupido tu cuerpo esta en su limite- mostrando el anillo en su lengua-dime ya tienes tu decisión-

Clavándose la jeringuilla-supongo que abra un truco en todo esto pero realmente tengo curiosidad sobre que más sabes así que escupe-

-lo siento pero yo no se nada que tu debas saber solo te diré donde buscar respuestas el resto en cosa tuya- le lanza el anillo y naruto la sangre

Sosteniendo curiosamente el anillo-y tienes algún consejo además de este anillo-

-si ve al país nano allí encontraras algo aun mas valioso- comienza a alejarse

-y que es precisamente-

-aliados naruto aliados creo que cierta feudal aun tiene cierto lugar para ti entre su ser- dándose media vuelta-aunque la arena también seria un buen lugar para empezar aunque creo que ese cuaderno de notas que tienes debe ir a un lugar primero que nada-

-gamabunda-

-exacto-desaparece

--

-esa serpiente es mas rara que su antecesor-kiuby

-lo se pero me paréese que le seguiremos el juego al menos por un tiempo- viendo nuevamente el anillo-sabes algo acerca de mi madre-

-solo su nombre kushiña lo demás es borroso- kiuby

-un hermoso nombre no crees-


	7. armas

Capitulo 6: Armas

Capitulo 6: Armas

Cuando mas tratas de escapar de la oscuridad mas te entierras en ella

--

-y dime a donde te diriges mocoso- decía el kiuby sin entender el rumbo que tomaban las cosas-no nos estamos dirigiendo a suna ni al país nano-

-nos estamos dirigiendo hacia un momento en mi pasado-decía viendo el camino que tenia enfrente

-un momento de tu pasado y eso que quiere decir-tratando de entender las palabras

-nada en particular solo deseo visitar una tumba antes de enfrentarme a mi pasado- viendo como anochecía-creo que acamparemos de seguro mañana llegamos-

-planeas visitar las tumbas de sabuza y haku verdad pero cual es el propósito de eso-

-recordar-al momento que se acostaba en las ramas de un árbol

--

-señor aquí tiene una noticia que debe ver- decía un hombre alto con una extraña mascara

-espero que sea importante no ves que estoy asiendo los preparativos para la boda de mi hermana- decía gaara al momento de tomar el papel que le ofrecía el amb.

-pensar que en verdad se casara con ese vago de shicamaru y yo que creía que era solo una broma por parte de nuestra hermana- decía kanguro un tanto molesto

-no le molestes si es un ninja patético pero que mas da- mientras comenzaba a leer-no puede ser- levanta al amb. sujetándole del cuello-este tipo de bromas no son graciosas-

Asustado-no no es una broma gaara-sama pensé que le interesaría por eso se lo trague lo mas rápido posible-el amb.

-que sucede hermano- preguntaba canguro muy preocupado por la reacción de su hermano

-tu investiga te quiero en 2 días con la razón entendiste- gaara

-señor ya lo hice y creo que es mejor que el se lo diga- decía el amb.

-tienes idea de hacia donde se dirige- gaara

-hacia al país de las olas según las ultimas informaciones- cae al suelo

-kanguro prepárate partimos en una hora- gaara

-pero porque tan pronto que pasa- kanguro

--

Comenzando a hacer los sellos de invocación-invocación-aparéese enfrente de naruto una inmensa rana-jefe- esquiva un ataque con la lengua del sapo-porque creo que no te agrado verme-

-traidor después de la destrucción que has ocasionado en konoha te atreves a invocarme- decía la rana con claro enojo

-cual desastre solo mate a la basura aun queda mucho por hacer- esquiva otro ataque

-nosotros las ranas tenemos un pacto con konoha- pose seria-debería cancelar tu contrato ahora mismo-se queda viéndole-supongo que al menos de daré el beneficio de la duda porque lo hiciste-

-después de esto puedes cancelarlo si así lo deseas-Sacando un pequeño cuaderno de notas-lee e infórmate- le lanza el cuaderno-en 2 días te invocare de nuevo espero que para ese momento tengas una respuesta-

-así que buscas que te apoyemos de antemano te digo que eso es imposible- preparando un nuevo ataque

-yo también lo pensé y mírame ahora-se da la vuelta-en todo caso me alegro verte jefe- desaparece

Viendo el pequeño cuaderno-algo realmente malo debe haber pasado para que el cambiara de esa manera- recoge el cuaderno con la lengua "supongo que una hojeada no me dañara en todo caso no me gustaría tener que atacar a uno de mis discípulos sin conocer el porque"-desaparece-

--

-Jiraya que aremos con respecto al pacto que guarda naruto con el clan de las ranas- preguntaba un miembro del consejo muy preocupado

-es verdad debes cancelar ese pacto cuanto antes no debemos arriesgarnos-decía una miembro del consejo

-lamento decirles que gamabunda a decidido oír la historia de naruto antes de tomar cualquier decisión por lo que es mas que seguro que tras la charla que tendrán se polvera en nuestra contra- decía jiraya agachando la cabeza

-genial esto es genial si le hubieran puesto- no pudo continuar

Agarrándole en cuello-si ustedes nos hubieran dicho toda la verdad nosotros jamás hubiéramos echo lo que hicimos así que tienen tanta culpa como nosotros-

Apareciendo en una nube de humo-llego en mal momento-

-que sucede hiashi- consejo

-creo saber hacia donde se dirige el zorro- hiashi

--

Parado enfrente de las tumbas de haku y sabuza-nunca pensé que volvería a este lugar- saca algunas hiervas-haku ese día me enseñaste la mas grande lección que en mi vida aprenderé-hace una reverencia-zabusa perdón por esto pero necesitare tu espada- saca la espada de la tierra-cuando esto termine furo que la regresare-

Un cuerpo formado por agua se forma detrás de naruto-no creo que a zabusa le moleste que te la lleves ya no la usa- se ve la forma de haku sin mascara

-haku- pasa una mano a través de el-eres real-

Sujetando la mano de naruto-tan real como el agua-cara de dolor-vimos lo que has sufrido por lo que e venido a darte un pequeño presente-sacando una pequeña daga azul-llévala siempre contigo así como esa espada son nuestro espíritu que siempre te acompañara-

-eso sonó un poco raro pero gracias haku gracias por todo- mientras examinaba la pequeña daga

-a se me olvidaba-le da un piquito y desaparece

Reaccionando después de unos minutos-qu q que fue eso-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja quizás no tengas suerte con las mujeres pero traes a todos los hombres locos jajajajaj-kiuby

-cállate maldito zorro-

-me das un besito naruto-chan-

-maldito zorro esto es por tu culpa no cabe duda que como eres medio rarito eso se me esta pasando-

-con que esas tenemos déjame 5 minutos con unas chicas y al sexto las veras semidesnudas-

-muy bien zorro amorfo te párese si hacemos una apuesta-

-que tienes en mente-

Risa malévola por parte de naruto

-con que eso eeehh muy bien acepto- risa malévola


	8. como piezas de ajedres

Capitulo 7: como piezas de ajedrez

Capitulo 7: como piezas de ajedrez

La vida no siempre sigue el curso que deseamos pero siempre abra alguien que nos vea desde arriba para bien o mal

--

-de todos los ninjas que enviaron y enviaran en mi búsqueda tu eras el ultimo al que me esperaba encontrar- viendo al imponente kasekage

-Y tu el ultimo ninja que esperaba ver en el libro bingo- viendo al oji a azul

-gaara-

-naruto-

-porque porque has cambiado tanto-

-todo tiene un límite y yo encontré el mió-

-no piensas retractarte verdad-

-no-

-si ya no aguantabas tu vida el esa villa me hubieras pedido ayuda-

-te hubiera condenado y lo sabes-

-te hubiera protegido aun a costa de mi posición-

-no.. Tu tienes otro futuro solo asegúrate de ser un buen kage-

-naruto porque-

-hay muchas cosas que son mejores callar- se da la vuelta-esta es una de esas-

-si es tu deseo se romperán las relaciones con konoha-

-has lo que consideres correcto… mi razón estará en tu escritorio apenas llegues a tu aldea- desaparece-adiós amigo-

-adiós naruto- una nube de arena le envuelve

--

-crees que sea buena idea- kiuby

-por que no- naruto

-si el kage le ese libro, efectivamente las relaciones con konoha quedaran arruinadas, pero estas actuando muy precipitadamente- kiuby

-que debería hacer entonces-

-buscar respuestas para eso tienes ese anillo no-

-si es vedad ya casi me había olvidado de el- viendo el anillo

-pues los que nos siguen no lo han hecho que aras-

-quienes crees que sean-

-me párese que son algunos ninjas de konoha-

-por el momento no tengo interés en ellos-

--

Viendo aun sonriente itachi-estas mas alegre de lo normal no crees- kisame

-si es verdad- viendo el horizonte lleno de nubes

-se puede saber porque esa sonrisa- kisame

-pronto tendremos un interesante encuentro familiar- regresa a ver así atrás "lo pagaras pein eso lo juro"

-realmente lo harás- kisame

-a que te refieres-

-pues matarle- viendo como su compañero se ponía tenso-si es así cuenta conmigo-

-que ganas tu ayudándome- viendo con desconfianza a su compañero azul

-eres mi amigo itachi y eso significa mucho para mí- le ve con una sonrisa-aun que no signifique nada para ti-

-amistad, ese sentimiento me puso donde estoy desde un principio- viendo hacia el suelo

-talvez tengas razón pero aun así no me retractare- comienza a caminar-la salvaras estoy seguro-

-lo haré aunque me cueste la vida- en un susurro-gracias-

-de que-

--

Entrando a una habitación llena de papeles-shikamaru que estas asiendo aquí hasta estas oras- ino

Viendo un sin fin de papeles enfrente suyo-busco la verdad-

-de que se puede saber-

-de la traición de naruto-

-aun estas obsesionado con eso nos traiciono nada mas que tanto buscas-

-estas muy equivocada ino la muerte del equipo de konohamaru y la explosión sucedida en icharacu sucedieron ase 3 semanas pero solo se registraron hasta hace unos 4 días-

-el día en que naruto hizo volar el hospital por los aires…que tiene eso que ver-

-que las registraron culpándole a naruto de lo sucedido-

-eso es un error naruto se fue mucho después que eso pasara-

-pero no lo notas alguien esta moviendo los hechos ni siquiera la kage estaba enterada de estos sucesos-

-que que crees que signifique-

Poniendo las manos en la nuca-alguien esta tras todo lo sucedido y naruto solo fue otro de sus movimientos-

-como un tablero de shogui-

Pose de pensador-exactamente pero quien-

--

Moviendo una pieza en un tablero-cual crees que sea el movimiento mas apropiado para nuestro siguiente ataque-

-no estoy seguro el usar a ese zorro es muy peligroso en realidad crees poder manejarlo-

-por supuesto de seguro va en estos momentos hacia la trampa que le pusimos en akatsuki-

-y si pein no logra derrotarle-

-te preocupas demasiado va solo-

-que me dices de ese uchija ya frustro los planes de tu maestro una ves-

-si es verdad pero descuida ya estoy viendo un collar apropiado para el-

-no estoy seguro, si naruto e tachi se juntan no habrá poder en la tierra que les detenga-

-es verdad pero eso es imposible esta muy ocupado con sus asuntos-

-que bien y como va el uchija menor-

-tal como lo planeamos sus heridas son tan grabes y con la hokage fuera que solo nosotros hemos podido atenderle-

-y la peli rosa-

-un problema menor ya mande a matarla-

-la quiero viva-

-porque-

-eso no importa- mueve otra pieza hake

-tsk esta bien tu ganas-se levanta-pero no entiendo porque-

-no es necesario-


	9. una aliada?

Capitulo 8: una extraña aliada

Capitulo 8: una extraña aliada

Siempre pierdes cosas para ganar otras esas es la ley del yin-yan

--

-mira el imponente reino nano- decía naruto viendo una hermoso atardecer

-muy bonito muy bonito pero no esperes una linda bienvenida-kiuby

-lo se pero solo deseo un lugar donde atender a anko- cargando a una inconsciente y muy golpeada anko

-te preocupas demasiado por esta humana no crees-

-tal vez pero ella tiene información valiosa de lo contrario porque la tratarían de eliminar-

-un punto a tu favor muy bien muévete-

--

Hace 3 días

-naruto esos ambus de konoha nos pisan los talones- decía un zorro molesto

-lo se lo se pero en estos momentos prefiero evitar una confrontación directa-

-la palabras de esa serpiente si que te afectaron-

-supongo que si pero descuida en el siguiente desfiladero los perdemos-

-si….espera puedo sentir una presencia mas-

-si yo también parecen ser mutaciones del sello verdad-

-si pero que harán por aquí….párese que atacaran a los ambus vamos a ver-

--

Reteniendo un ataque-todos cúbranse- salta y trata de atacar a los mountros

Riendo como maniático-ustedes simples humanos no nos vencerán- ataca

Otro ambu-porque nos atacan quien les mando-

-nadie que te importe pero están metiéndose en cosas que no les concierne por eso les mataremos- rompe el cráneo a un amb.

--

-Que crees que signifique esto- naruto viendo la batalla desde una distancia prudente

-es posible que estemos cerca de algún laboratorio oculto o algo parecido- decía viendo como otra extraña criatura perforaba el estomago de un amb. para luego partirlo en 2

-au eso si debe haberle dolido- tratando de buscar alguna cara conocida entre los sobrevivientes-esa no es anko-

-si es ella así que fue enviada la perra de hakate a matarte que cómico- viendo como inútilmente luchaban-deberías salvarla-

-porque-

-ella fue enviada aquí por lo que debe de poseer información además podríamos disfrutar un momento de su compañía- poniendo cara de pervertido

-supongo que si- se levanta-pero no necesitaremos a nadie mas verdad-

-no solo a ella después de sacarle toda la información podremos prescindir de su vida-

-echo- desaparece

--

Solo quedaba anko en pie enfrente de 5 criaturas que no se podrían llamar humanos

La primera tenía una hoz gigante en lugar de brazo derecho

La segunda tenía tentáculos saliéndole de todas partes

La tercera paresia una lagartija combinada con una rata de 2 cabezas

La cuarta era una copia de saske con el nivel 2 de maldición

Y la ultima tenia Lola de serpiente y una boca de cocodrilo

--

Presente

Entrando por una de las ventanas junto a uno de sus clones-hay alguien aquí-

Poniendo una daga en el cuello de naruto-vaya vaya no te esperaba…date vuelta-

Poniendo sus manos arriba-esto no te precipites que no me recuerdas soy naruto- se da la vuelta

Las lagrimas comienzan a formarse en el rostro de la feudal-naruto cuanto te e extrañado- le da un gran abrazo

Abrasándola-necesito que me ayudes- le señala a anko –necesita atención medica-

Viéndole-pero que le paso- ve como naruto niega con la cabeza-ven sigueme- le lleva por una puerta

Sujetándose el cuello-desde cuando sabes defenderte tan bien-

-desde que me rescataste e estado tomando clases de defensa personal-viéndole picadamente-y me podrías decir porque entraste en mi habitación en ves de presentarte normalmente-

Sujetándose la cabeza-bueno este tengo unos problemitas y no quiero cuasar problemas-

-explotar un hospital entero es un problemita- le ve desafiante-aquí siempre tendrás apoyo ningún ninja te perseguirá aquí-

-no sabes como te lo agradezco- viendo la puerta-aquí es?-

-si deja a tu amiga y ven a verme de nuevo en mi habitación debemos hablar-

-si enseguida voy- entrando a la habitación

--

Hace 3 dias

Aparéese y recoge a la inconsciente anko-creo que me la llevare-

-si tu como no, muere por caballeroso- decía el que se parecía a saske

Naruto esquivo eficazmente el primer ataque pero el tipo con la hoz aparéese sobre el e intenta golpearlo pero naruto logra esquivarlo a tiempo y de un salto se pone a resguardo sobre un árbol, la lagartija de 2 cabezas se trepa al árbol y trata de atacarlo pero naruto nuevamente salta y crea un kagebunshin el cual se lleva a anko a un lugar seguro, el que tiene una boca de cocodrilo le ataca por la espalda mordiéndole el brazo derecho mas naruto le destroza la mandíbula sin mucho esfuerzo para después saltar sobre la rata de 2 cabezas y enterrarlo en el suelo de una patada, el de la hoz trata de atacarle nuevamente pero naruto le arranca la hoz y se la clava en la cabeza al momento de desenvainar su espada gigante y decapitar a la rata, el que tenia tentáculos trata de atraparlo pero naruto le corta en pequeñas rodajas antes que logre algo concreto

-me párese que solo quedas vos- viendo a su único oponente

Retrocediendo-eres un mounstro- trata de escapar pero naruto aparéese enfrente

-quien esta tras todo esto- decía mientras ahorcaba al tipo con una sola mano

--

Presente

Sintiendo como unos brazos lo empujaban contra la pared-esto- es callado por un beso

-sigues siendo igual de ingenuo que hace tanto- vuelve a besarlo-en verdad creíste que podrías quedarte sin mas- es detenida por naruto

Tratando de alejarla-si haces esto tendrás problemas- mira a otra parte-a donde valla siempre es igual soy un mounstro-

Tocándole la mejilla-yo no creo que seas un mounstro- le besa el cuello-y no me importa lo demás solo quiero estar junto a quien se a robado mi corazón hace tanto- sus bocas se juntan de nuevo-después me contaras los detalles de tu dedición-

Poniendo las manos en las caderas de la feudal-si insistes- comienza a desvestirla-es mi primera vez no te burles-

-jijij también es la mía- le saca la espada y la chaqueta-aprenderemos juntos te parese-


	10. sueños primera mitad

Capitulo9: Sueños 1/2

Capitulo9: Sueños 1/2

Pequeños cristales que demuestran realidades alternas o que en ocasiones nos llevan a momentos de nuestro pasado

--

Se ve a un niño de no mas de 6 corriendo por el barrio uchija-padre padre mira lo que dibuje- decía el chico entregando un dibujo a la imponente figura que tenia enfrente

Sujetando el pequeño papel que el niño le entregaba-que es esto-

-somos tu, yo y mami padre-decía el niño saltando de alegría

Rompiendo el papel en dos-esto es una ridiculez desperdicias mi tiempo en niñerías-

Conteniendo las lagrimas-pero padre nos dijeron-es callado por un golpe de su padre

Levantándose-si tienes tiempo para perder en esas niñerías deberías están entrenando itachi-

sovandose el golpe-si padre-se levanta dolorido y se dirige a los campos de entrenamiento

la escena cambia a los campos de entrenamiento con un niño de no mas de 6 años entrenando con todas sus fuerzas y con múltiples cortadas en todo su cuerpo

-mil uno….mil dos- decía mientras perfeccionaba su puntería con los kunáis

Saltando y poniéndose a la por del niño-no deberías entrenar tanto itachi-kun- decía una mujer de 15 años aproximadamente

- kushiña-sama yo…bueno mi padre dijo que no me dejaría comer hasta que aya clavado dos mil beses mis kunays-

Viendo de reojo al pobre chico-tu padre esta enfermo- deposita su mano en la cabeza del joven –no te gustaría comer en mi casa- como respuesta el pequeño se lanzo a sus brazos-ven mas tarde le pasare una excusa a tu padre- se encamina con el pequeño en brazos

La escena cambia nuevamente ahora se ve a un niño de 8 años enfrente de dos adultos un hombre y una mujer

Viendo con una mirada neutra y sin vida-así que el es tu novio- viendo a su amiga

-si no te párese súper guay-se abrasa al hombre de cabello amarillo

Escandiendo su mano-mucho gusto mi nombre es yodaime-

Ignorando por completo el gesto-mucho gusto pero no veo porque me comunicas esto después de todo yo no poseo voz ni voto en tus decisiones- aunque por fuera el chico se veía como un témpano su interior se rompía a pedazos

-itachi-kun no deberías ser así de frió si te lo presento es para que lo conozcas- le da una palmada –a por cierto como vas con tu entrenamiento-

-muy bien- su mirada se posa en el hombre-si me disculpan creo que debo ir a entrenar- da media vuelta y se va

-es muy frió pese a ser tan joven no crees-

-con un padre como el suyo me sorprende que siquiera hable bueno a donde vamos- se da media vuelta

La escena cambia y nos presenta la imponente mansión uchija

Itachi entraba como siempre, pero en su interior todo era dolor, por segunda ocasión le avían arrancado lo mas preciado, para el, la única persona que le vio como otro ser humano y no como el legado de ese estupido clan se alejaría lentamente de su lado

Depositando su cabeza en una de las paredes-porque- fue mas un suspiro que cualquier otra cosa

-e itachi ve a entrenar-era la voz de su padre –e itachi no me has escuchado- viendo como el chico no respondía desidio tomar medidas y de una patada lo manda hasta el final del corredor-maldición no me ignores-

-lo que me faltaba- decía mientras miraba a su padre con odio

Sintiendo la mirada de itachi-maldito criajo quien te has creído para verme a si- lo cojee y levanta del cuello

Sujetando el brazo de su padre-suéltame maldito- su padre preparaba otro golpe por la insolencia de su hijo cuando una patada en su rostro le hace retroceder-he dicho que no me toques maldito-saca unos shuriquen dispuesto a pelear

Sobandose la cara-ya veras- se detiene al ver que en los ojos de itachi aparecía en sharingan pero este no era un sharingan como los que había visto este tenia a una de las orbes unida al centro mientras las otras dos aparentaban abrirse hacia a fuera-¿megakerusharingan?-"pero que como es muy chico para comenzar a….pero si es muy niño para tener el sharingan siquiera que a pasado"-lo discutiremos con tu madre-se va

-no hay nada que discutir- se va a su cuarto "que es megakerusharingan"

Nuevamente un cambio de escenario en esta ocasión se ve la oficina del hokague con un peli rubio sentado en el escritorio

-itachi veo que a pasado mucho tiempo- ofea unos papeles –así que ¿que deseas?-

"en lo personal aun no a pasado el suficiente tiempo"-usted a sido quien me a mandado a llamar- parado enfrente al escritorio

-si es verdad kushiña a querido verte últimamente has tenido muchas misiones y no a podido hablar contigo así que si no te molesta podrías esperarle- decía mientras señalaba un sillón

-si es una orden que mas da-se sienta muy desganado-y ya tiene ese pedido que le encargo mi padre-

-a si déjame organizarme…. Un poco y te lo entrego- decía mientras movía todos los papeles que encontraba e itachi movía sus ojos hacia arriba con vergüenza ajena

Entrando de golpe-querido ya llego itachi- ve a su amor siendo enterrado por una avalancha de papeles-nuevamente problemas con eso- mira de reojo al asiento y ve a quien buscaba-itachi tengo una sorpresa-

Desde debajo de todos sus papeles –ayuda-

-ya encontraste a alguien que limpie el desorden de tu ¡querido!- poniendo énfasis en lo ultimo

Gota en la cabeza-no aun no- toma la mano de itachi y la deposita en su vientre-sientes-

Itachi se quedo desconcertado por unos segundos hasta que un pequeño palpitar le hizo unir cabos-no me digas que tu-

-así en itachi y quiero que seas su padrino- sin borrar la sonrisa

Esta noticia aunque perturbadora no logro cambiar la expresión de itachi-ya veo pero no creo que sea lo mejor-

Su expresión cambio de felicidad a duda-porque-

Antes que alguien dijera algo mas el hokague emergía de la pila con el dichoso papel en mano-aquí tienes itachi tu permiso para los exámenes de la ambu- mirando la curiosa escena de itachi con la mano en el vientre de su casi esposa-me perdí de algo-

Se aleja rápida mente y cojee el documento-gracias- se da media vuelta pare entes de lograr salir alguien habla

-la amb. itachi pero eso es ir demasiado lejos aun eres casi un niño dile a tu padre que esta loco no puede quitarte tu juventud…. Es mas en este mismo instante yo-

Interfiriendo-no lo entiendes verdad….. el no a sido quien me a obligado e sido yo el de la decisión-mira al hokague-y en estos momentos tengo otra razón para participar en ellos- "si ya lo e perdido todo no le veo el caso de negarle a mi padre su estupido sueño que sea el mejor ninja de konoha"se desvanece


	11. quedate

Capitulo10: quédate

Un desea no se cumplirá si no damos algo a cambio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto deseaba el cuerpo de la feudal, sus manos bailaban sobre la blanca y tersa piel mientras sus mas profundos instintos roían cada gramo de cordura que le quedase

La feudal respondía y trataba de atar sus destinos en esta noche en donde solo eran un mismo ser

La luna iluminaba la habitación cuando naruto tomo la virginidad de la feudal primero con movimientos torpes luego mas rápidos y rítmicos

El tiempo se detenía y dos seres castigados por crímenes que no cometieron se fundieron uno dentro del otro en un espasmo que consumió todas sus energías

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada a la entrada de la cueva que usaban como guarida

-se que estas allí itachi sal de una vez- konan mirando la hermosa luna llena

Sin salir de las sombras-nada mal ya veo porque pein te tiene a su lado….pero creo que el líder estaba buscando a su ¡muñequita!-

-no, esta noche esta noche solo le pertenezco al firmamento-

-como quieras-

-itachi que te trae hasta aquí esta noche-

-¡que! ya se prohibió ver la luna llena cada tanto, o que kakuso va a venir a cobrarme por la vista-tono cómico

Dejando que unas lagrimas surquen su rostro-si deseas…diversión, aquí me tienes no me negare- zafándose la capa

-lo siento no e venido por placeres tan terrenales-

sonrojada-me sorprendes eres el mas peligroso de todos y aun así eres el único que conserva cierta humanidad…es algo casi tierno pero a que has venido si no es a abusar de mi cuerpo-

-solo vine a ver a la peligrosa "konan uzumaqui"-

Sorprendida -como sabes eso-

-conocí a tu hermana-una lagrima es iluminada por la luna en el rostro de itachi-y a ti te conocí el día que fuiste a mi aldea-

-ya veo de que vas, de ante mano te digo ya es tarde, no podrás hacer nada en unos días mas, la bestia que duerme bajo nosotros despertara-

Una pequeña risa-como se nota que no me conoces-

-estas loco te mataran-

-yo ya estoy muerto desde hace mucho- sale de las sombras-pero si cumplo mi promesa gane o pierda moriré riendo-

-estas loco sabes….lo que nos aran…..lo que me harán…déjame ir-trata de irse pero es detenida por la mano de itachi

Sujetando el brazo de konan-tanto le temes-

-suéltame itachi nos meterán es problemas-trata de zafarse-pero que ganas con todo esto ganes o pierdas, estarías renunciando a muchos lujos-

-yo no necesito de lujos o cosas similares todo esto lo hago por ayudar a kushiña- mira de lado-mi promesa antes que muriera en esa podrida cama fue que te liberaría y detendría a pein-

-la amabas verdad-itachi solo desvía mas la mirada-pero ese amor no fue correspondido ¿porque lo haces?-

-ese no es asunto tuyo- la suelta-prepárate pronto partirás apuesto que su sobrino tiene muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerte- da media vuelta y se retira

-itachi espera-corre para alcanzarlo-la próxima ves que nos veamos me devolverás esto 20 veces- le besa apasionadamente

Solo corresponde abraso –porque haces esto-

-supongo que no soy mi hermana pero puedo darte lo que viste en ella-le da una sonrisa y se va

Tocándose los labios-kushiña-ve por donde se fue konan-no creo que haya una próxima ves-"kushiña, sarutobi estoy asiendo lo correcto" solo por esta noche las pesadillas del pasado dejaron a itachi quien por una vez, en mas de 15 años durmió como cuando su madre aun estaba viva y esta locura aun no ocurría

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobre el monte kage

"tanta sangre se a derramado por los errores que todos hemos permitido, cuanta mas se derramara para remendarlos" era el pensamiento que agobiaba a un hombre de blanca piel, un solo brazo y cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda "ya han pasado casi 100 años desde que la sed de poder se apodero de este mundo" el tipo se para sobre el rostro del 4 "y todo esto pudo haber terminado si tu hubieras vivido pero no tu estupidez fue mas grande y encerraste a la pieza faltante de ese estupido rompecabezas que se esta armando el akatsuki dentro de tu propio hijo" levanta la mirada para ver como la luna se cubre con nubes de tormenta-pero yo no soy el indicado para reclamarte nada-ve su mano izquierda-mis errores me costaron la mano, y quizás la única oportunidad de ser feliz mas si puedo advertirle de la verdad no habré muerto en vano-"adiós viejo siempre fuiste un gran sensei" viendo nuevamente el rostro del 3 kage

-Perdonaran pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta en esto del leeomon soy un cero a la izquierda -


	12. carta

**La soledad...........mi unica compañera  
Olvido...........es mi apellido  
la nada........donde vivo  
Nunca..........El tiempo que fui amado  
y el Fin.........mi unico amigo**

Capitulo11: una carta

Más vale tarde que nunca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El extraño hombre caminaba por las casas, en medio de un tormenta que paresia querer arrancar las casas de sus cimientos y lanzarlas contra la montaña-tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas, han cambiado pero en si todo esa justo como cuando me fui-ve a un grupo de 5 ninjas rodearle-me imagino que ustedes son el comité de bienvenida- recorre la grupo con la mirada-que desean-

Kiba da un paso al frete-identifícate-saca un kunay-si nos mientes te ira ma…-no puede continuar porque el hombre desaparece reapareciendo atrás de el-que rápido-

Negando con la cabeza-el nivel de entrenamiento ha bajado mucho desde que me fui de esta aldea verdad-

Hinata viendo a su "novio"-te fuiste eso significa que eres un ninja relegado-se pone en poción de ataque-no te muevas-

Viendo a la pequeña hinata-en realidad soy uno de los sobrevivientes y al igual que jiraya y stusame me separe por mis propios motivos-levanta su único brazo-pero si deseas detenerme no me opondré-todos los demás ninjas bajan la guardia

Sakura acercándose al extraño hombre-nos conocemos de alguna parte-tratando de ubicar al sujeto pero la lluvia y la noche no ayudaban mucho

Riendo entrecortadamente-si..nos hemos visto unas cuantas ocasiones haruno sakura-deposita su manos en el hombro de la pelirosa-ahora yo tengo que pedirte un gran favor de lo puedes conceder a ente viejo- sakura solo asienta con la cabeza-necesito que entregues esto a stusame por favor asegura que que llegue a sus manos- saca una vieja carta de su túnica

Cogiendo la carta-puedo revisar el contenido? Stusame esta muy enferma y por eso- el hombre solo asiente

-solo asegúrate que llegue, normalmente la entregaría yo mismo, pero de seguro no estará contenta después que la deje plantada todos estos años-se ríe un poco- además no creo tener las fuerzas para decir adiós, al menos no esta vez- sacude los cabellos de sakura-la vida solo te da un numero definido de posibilidades, aprovéchalas-se vira hacia hinata- a veces decir perdón el la arma mas poderosa-desaparece de la vista de todos

-de que mierda va ese sujeto-decía kiba encolerizado por las ultimas palabras dirigidas hacia hinata

-no importa kiba-kun llevémosle la carta a stusame- de un salto todos desaparecen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el hospital sakura reviso la carta que solo contenía 3 palabras y una firma desconocida para todos. La carta decía: "perdón, por todo"

Como stusame aun no despertaba tubo que dejar la carta con shisune quien prometió entregársela apenas se recuperara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El recinto hiuga simple se a caracterizado por ser impenetrable y mas cuando hiashi se encontraba en el

Hiashi hiuga se encontraba llenando unos papeles de ultima hora en su escritorio a la luz de 3 velas cuando un viento las apago a todas-maldición- se levanta pero siente una presciencia-quien anta allí muéstrese- antes que pudiese hacer los sellos para activar su byacugan el extraño hombre lanza e una patada a hiashi contra una de las paredes y le clava con kunay en la mano a la pared –maldito…!AYUDA INTRUSO!-

Negando con un dedo-no, no, no nadie vendrá a rescatarte no esta vez-

-Maldición quien eres-decía tratando de enfocar la poca luz de los relámpagos para definir su rostro

-pero hiashi no me digas que no reconoces el rostro de tu compañero de tantas batallas- los rayos iluminan su rostro por momentos

-oro..oro..orochimaru que haces aquí tu estabas-

-muerto….eso es lo que te dijeron pero entonces que hago aquí-

-como rayos sobreviviste, se supone que saske te mato-

-hay creo que el no es tan bueno como para lograr atar todos los cabos por si solo-ase un gesto con su única mano-aaa que mas da nadie es perfecto-

-que quieres de mi- orochimaru le quita el kunay y se va a sentar en el escritorio

-me párese que hay que hablar…ese inmenso cráter es nuevo quien lo hizo-

-naruto y eso que-se para frente a orochimaru-y a ti que te paso no te vez para nada bien-

-na nada de que preocuparse….ahora háblame del proyecto de fecundación que esta asiendo el consejo-

-maldito enfermo a lo sabias verdad- orochimaru solo se caga de risa-que has venido a hacer aquí-

-yo nada- saca un pequeño pergamino y se lo lanza a hiashi

Cogiendo el pergamino en el aire-y que se supone que es esto-

-Esto mi querido amigo es el perdón para tus hijas-

-yo no traicionare a mi aldea- decía rabioso viendo de frente al shanin quien solo se cagaba de risas

-genial eres genial si solo hubieras tenido esa convicción antes de seguro que tu esposa aun estaría viva-hiashi solo se encoje de hombros mientras mira el suelo

-era joven e imprudente pensé, que podría ayudarlo, darle un hogar, hacer un cambio, fui un tonto-

-un tonto que se alejo del rebaño para tratar de defender lo que creía lo correcto…estos años te han debilitado mucho-

-que quieres de mi-

-no es obvio en estos momentos, e puesto en tus manos la única, cosa que podría liberar a tus hijas de ser, meras cualquiera que solo traerán la siguiente generación de uchijas al mundo, dime que aras, serás el padre o el líder del clan- hiashi solo se queda viendo al piso mientras apretaba los puños-dime que es lo que hubiera querido Hama- orochimaru desaparece y todas las velas se prenden y entran barios hiugas a auxiliara a su líder


	13. detalles

Capitulo12: detalles

Los detalles que para uno son muy superficiales para otros pueden significar mucho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos personas enfrente a un tablero de shogi

-Realmente crees que el deshacernos de orochimaru haya sido lo correcto-

-por supuesto-

-si no fuera por el este proyecto seria imposible, después de la masacre uchija perdimos demasiados aliados-

-talvez tengas razón, pero sabia demasiado, si se ponía en nuestra contra seria un problema-se rasca la cabeza-me párese que le dimos demasiada independencia-

-pero solo el podía manejar un terreno así a su favor, aun para nosotros hacer lo que el hizo, seria extremadamente complicado-

-no me preocupa, una vez que nos traigan el cuerpo de orochimaru todo esto habrá acabado y solo nos faltara obtener el poder del kiuby para culminar el proyecto-

-hablando de eso, en realidad crees que hiashi de a sus hijas para el proyecto, así porque si-

-no tiene aliados, nos encargamos de eso… su única salida, si quiere seguir vivo es cooperar, a por cierto que es lo que te traes con la mocosa esa…-

-¿sakura?-

-si ella-

-será una buena pareja para el uchija-

-si ya tenemos a las dos hiugas para que la queremos ni siquiera tiene una línea de sangre-

-y yo que pensé que yodaime ya te había demostrado que no todo es las líneas de sangre-hace un gesto con la mano-aun llevas las cicatrices de ese día, verdad-

Perdiendo la paciencia-eso no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, te estas desviando del tema-

-lo siento, pero anticiparme a todo esto es realmente complicado si no hubieras tratado de manipular a ese zorro tendríamos mas opciones-

-es verdad fue una imprudencia, pero de igual manera fue solucionada apropiadamente-

-eso es mentira, lo que creamos fue nuestra mayor amenaza, un chico con un poder mas grande que el de orochimaru, que no tubo el menor remordimiento en matar a todo aquel que se le atravesó en su camino, para obtener los pergaminos y un mitad demonio, que ahora no estamos seguros de poder controlar-

-si tienes alguna sugerencia para respaldar a pein ¡dámela!-

-se atraen mas abejas con miel que con vinagre-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sombra parada enfrente a la camilla de anko-despierta, anko-chan ya es la ora que me seas utilidad-decía la sombra mientras movía los cabellos de la joven kunoichi

Abriendo entrecortadamente los ojos-que, quien eres, donde estoy- mueve dolorosamente la cabeza tratando de recuperarse un poco

-quiero saber porque te querían muerta- decía mientras movía su mano enfrente a los ojos de anko

Tratando de hablar lo mas fuerte posible considerando su condición-esa serpiente-siente un dolor en el cuello-yo solo,,no se-

Tocándole el sello-este no es un sello de maldición-recorre el sello con los dedos- al menos no uno entero-"pero si no lo es, entonces para que sirve"

Perdiendo nuevamente la conciencia-quien eres, porque me cuentas esto-el dolor se hacia mas fuerte mermando su conciencia

-soy alguien a quien, tu quieres matar-le toca la frente-cuando despiertes espero unas cuantas respuestas de eso puede estar dependiendo tu vida- se va

El sueño ganaba a anko quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr identificar la sombra con la que acababa de hablar, su imagen no dejaba de rebotarle dentro de su cabeza-na…naru..to-fue lo único que logro decir antes de desmoronarse en el reino de los sueños en donde por primera vez las sombras de su pasado comenzaron a ceder

En el campo de entrenamiento 20 se veía a un ninja vestido de verde tirado en medio de pasto y con las ropas bien rasgadas

Acostado, mientras jadeaba para respirar en mitad de la tormenta-je jeje gai sensei la llama de la juventud arde aun debajo de esta tormenta-

Acercándose al extraño personaje-hasta que te encuentro-decía una estraña sombra de un solo brazo

Mirando al extraño sujeto-disculpa pero te conesco perdona conozco-

-si algo así- se sienta aun lado de el-porque entrenas tan fuerte un ninja que no puede hacer jutso es un desperdicio en cualquier país-

-no me importa- la sombra le ve sorprendido-yo seguiré entrenando ese, ese "es mi camino ninja"- se le comienzan a escapar algunas lagrimas tras lo ultimo

-es extraño como solo vemos a los verdaderos amigos, cuando los perdemos verdad- lee solo asiente-te voy a pedir un favor-

-si seguro señor, que es lo que desea- se sienta

-ya lo sabrás, pero cuando ese momento llegue, de veras ayudar a hinata y hanabi-

-esto señor creo, que no entiendo-

La sombra se para-no hace falta ya lo descubrirás…sujeto de prueba 089-desaparece dejando a lee muy asustado y con una tremenda duda en la cabeza

-089…porque ese numero me suena tan familiar-


	14. vino

Capitulo13: vino de la muerte

Las batallas te hacen fuerte y la muerte define tu fortaleza

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto saltaba por las copas de los árboles con mucha velocidad y con una mirada de odio en los ojos

-ya casi llegamos a donde nos indico esa serpiente- decía un enorme zorro viendo el paisaje a través de los ojos de su contendor

-si pero aun me intriga lo que me dijo anko- decía naruto tratando de no alterarse con las palabras de la kunoychi

-te tomas, demasiado enserio, esa pequeña charla, de seguro estaba mintiendo para salvarse el cuello-decía el zoro restándole importancia

-eso espero de lo contrario tendremos problemas- decía viendo la enorme cueva que se encontraba frente a el-es aquí- naruto entro caminando lentamente preparado para lo que sea que tuviese que enfrentar

-llegas tarde naruto- decía itachi a las espaldas del rubio quien se sobresalto al escucharlo-no me digas que te asuste-echando una de sus peculiares risas entrecortadas

Poniéndose en guardia tras haber sido sorprendido por el uchija-nada mal itachi- saca un kunay de su espalda-comencemos con esto quieres-

Sin moverse un apéndice-me gustaría pero pein te esta esperando, junto a lo que se podría decir, "una calida bienvenida"- decía girando sus ojos en desgano-las respuestas que buscas no están donde crees- dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva

Naruto parpadeo, un par de veces, antes de seguir con su camino, algo estaba mal y lo sabia, pero también sabia, que el debía continuar cueste lo que cueste

En el centro de la caverna pein lo esperaba con una sonrisa torcida y desencajada

-Veo que de verdad has llegado hasta aquí- decía pein sentado cómodamente, enfrente a una mesa que contenía toda clase de comida conocida –ven comamos y podremos hablar tranquilamente- decía extendiéndole la mano para que tome asiento en una silla justo al otro lado de la muy extensa mesa

Mirando al akatsuki con profundo odio-baya que cortes- se sienta-no habrás envenenado mi comida verdad-

A lo que pein solo suelta una larga y desagradable carcajada-te necesito vivo y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, los venenos no sirven en ti, ese zorro te protege de casi todos los conocidos- hace un gesto con las manos y aparéese konan con una botella de un extraño vino-pero si es posible que lo haya intentado-extiende su copa y konan la llena

Naruto suspira largo y lento antes de continuar-vayamos al grano…..que tienes que decirme-le lanza el anillo que le dio kabuto y pein lo recibe antes que este se estrelle en su rostro

Moviendo el anillo entre sus dedos-y que te hace pensar que tengo algo que decirte-decía viendo fijamente el anillo con una mirada casi interesada

-el teatro que has armado para recibirme-decía mientras comía un poco de carne

-es de mala educación comer antes que se anuncie naruto-naruto solo dejo el pedazo ya mordido y regreso a verle con el seño fruncido-muy bien- dando una mirada a donan para que se largue-tu madre y yo éramos muy grandes amigos, quizás hasta mas pero tu padre apareció, como gran caballero que soy yo antepuse la felicidad de tu adre a la mía y la deje ir- haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos-pero tu padre solo la veía como un objeto, como una posesión que el podría manejar a su antojo y cuando no fue así, enloqueció, utilizo poderes prohibidos y como resultado el kiuby ataco su aldea-

-y como rayos termino dentro de mi- decía naruto empezando a notar varios fallos en la historia

-eso es un misterio tu madre había escapado de el hace un tiempo el como te encontró y la encontró aun es un misterio-decía mientras bebía su vino y una sonrisa realmente macabra se ponía en sus labios-se que murió de forma trágica y de cierta forma, mi corazón aun llora su muerte-

-y fuiste luego tras los buijun porque?- naruto empezaba a unir cabos, pero no era precisamente en la historia, que contaba sino como era que la contaba sus gestos exageraos y mirada maniaca, daban a entender muchas cosas mas que las simples palabras

-eso es algo obvio no- su mirada se posa en los ojos de naruto-la quiero de vuelta, ella me pertenece, y tu amiguito eres el único estorbo que se me interpone-

-así que tu la mataste no pein-pein se queda en shock-en como llegue a esa conclusión es simple- pone sus manos al puro estilo shicamaru-tu dijiste que ella es de tu posición, entonces me imagino que ella, no escapo de mi padre sino de ti, tu utilizaste al kuiby para matarlo, ya que tu eras incapaz, pero cuando supiste que tenia un hijo te volviste loco y la mataste, en tu desesperación creaste akatsuki, para tu locura personal ¿!verdad!?-

Comenzando a reír como maniático-esa maldita, no entendía nuestro poder, éramos casi dioses-la cara de pein se transforma en una clara muestra de su avanzada locura- pero tenia miedo… podíamos tener a todos a nuestros pies pero ella lo arruino…tenia que irse con el maldito de tu padre- la risa maniática de pein comenzaba a asustar a naruto-y cuando finalmente la recupere, te tenia en su regazo, intente matarte y borrar el sacrilegio de tu exigencia, pero ella te defendió, ella sabia el mousntro que eras tu pero aun así no entendía, yo tuve que liberarla de su desdicha-los ojos de pein se posan nuevamente sobre naruto-eres igual a tu padre terco y obstinado…regué la noticia de quien eras en realidad ,pero seguías vivo no importabas cuantas veces te matase, tu siempre te aferradas a la vida con desesperación y ese estupido viejo, con su estupida ley, gano el tiempo suficiente como para perderte el rastro….pensé que alguno de esos shanin, te habían llevado consigo, pero nada, para cuando te encontré ya eras un ninja graduado, e arruinado cada día desde que pisaste este mundo para que tu madre rogara, mi perdón, pero tu no cedías y te continuabas oponiendo a mi, luego vino la masacre uchija, casi la mitad de mis hombres fueron aniquilados por itachi, jamás en toda mi vida había visto a un ser tan despiadado como el, sus ojos eran la muerte omnipresente- naruto estaba de pie dispuesto a matarle a golpes apenas termine de hablar-ahí perdí a tu madre también, pero el uchija decidió unírseme, no se si haya sido la mas apropiada decisión, era demasiado poderoso, pero supe que mientras tuviera a su hermano de mi lado el estaría bajo mi poder…realmente crees que fue coincidencia que toda la culpa de la fuga de uchija se te fuera acreditada, y creo que ya es hora de terminar lo que empecé- decía mientras se levantaba y seis sombras aparecían atrás de el –muere namikase yodime -


	15. la caida

Capitulo14: la caída de las sombras negras

A mas grandes peor la caída

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se debatía a espadados con seis, de los cuerpos de pein, mientras el original, veía pacíficamente, sentado en la silla de la mesa

Viendo la pelea de naruto con su líder-a naruto lo vana apalear sui sigue así- decía kisame viendo a itachi quien no paresia dispuesto a entrar a la pelea-y nosotros cuando entramos-

Sin regresar a ver a su compañero-paciencia-veía otro ataque de naruto, no había estrategia o nada era odio puro en cada golpe-si no te calmas naruto, terminaras perdiendo….kisame-

-si que sucede-decía algo preocupado por el repentino cambio de expresión

-llama a konan- kisame solo asiente y se va-podré confiar en ti-virando la cabeza hacia una sombra en la pared

-no tienes elección o si- respondió la sombra-pero dime cuando actuaremos-

-solo un poco mas, que pein se canse y lo acabamos-regresa a ver la pelea

Naruto peleaba junto a 10 clones contra los seis pein –maldito te matare- decía completamente fuera de sus casillas-maldición en este lugar tan estrecho mis habilidades están limitadas-

Sentado en la silla-y precisamente porque crees que te traje aquí- bebe un poco de vino-estudie tu estilo de pelea…tu desperdicias muchos movimientos y siempre exageras tus ataques…en lugares cerrados, eres inútil-

-Eso ya lo veremos- decía mientras formaba un rasengan

-mala idea, tu ataque, volara una de las paredes y la cueva se nos viene enzima…y para mi suplicio, te necesito vivo-mientras le mostraba su mas retorcida sonrisa

Sonriendo ante la derrota inminente de naruto-que perdida de tiempo-ve a itachi-a este paso no lograra nada…esta muy enojado, como para poder lograr algo-

Sonriendo de lado-paciencia-ve como kisame y konan llegan-ya era otra estos todos listos-

Viendo la pelea-deberíamos entra a ayudar a naruto no creen-decía el único miembro femenino

-el momento se dará- itachi hace una señal con su mano y kisame desaparece-tu no pelearas-

-supongo que es por ser mujer, verdad- decía konan infando sus cachetes

-supones bien- mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

-aun no es muy tarde como para que te retractes que podemos hacer kisame yo y tu contra todos los demás akatsukis- tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al uchija-yo podría-

Solo le ve con su inexpresiva mirada-no….esto acaba aquí para bien o para mal- regresa a ver a la sombra-encárgate- la sombra desaparece

Quien no había notado la sombra, se asusta-quien era ese-

-un viejo…..amigo- saca su espada de debajo de su uniforme-es hora prepárate-

Naruto peleaba con todo lo que podía pero su cuerpo le resultaba extrañamente pesado y le era difícil manejar su chacra

Recibiendo una patada que lo manda contra la pared-maldición, porque-se trata de levantar

-te dije que, podía haber intentado envenenarte-decía pein mientras se levantaba y caminaba pausadamente hacia naruto-no te matara pero….creo que me da tiempo para un pequeña venganza y luego tu muerte ser mas que espectacular- decía mientras sacaba una extraña espada-maldito demonio tu nacimiento destruyo mis planes….pero ahora estas aquí- comienza a jugar con su espada-y yo casi termino lo que empecé-

Pein levanta su espada, dispuesto a clavársela en el corazón a naruto, cuando kisame aparéese, detrás de uno de sus cuerpos y con un simple movimiento de su espada, lo desgarra en dos mitades, el dolor que sintieron los 6 peins restantes fue tremendo, antes que lograra recuperarse, varias dagas echas de papel se clavan en 2 peins matándolos al instante, pein al ver a su muñeca atacarle arremete con fuerza pero antes de lograr tocarle itachi incendia a otro de sus cuerpos y kisame desgarra a los 2 restantes, ahora solo quedaba, el pein original, a quien aun le dolía las memorias de sus otro cuerpos

-Este es tu fin-decía itachi mientras de una patada lo vota y levanta su espada-estoes por mi familia- se la clava en el estomago-por mi aldea- se la calva en las costilla-y esto es por kusiha- trata de clavársela en el corazón pero una sombra lo detiene

Sosteniendo la espada de itachi-no puedo dejarte una simple tarea verdad pein- regresa a ver a itachi-y tu como te atreves atraicionarme, a mi, a quien debes todo lo que eres- soltaba con odio decía un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente cabello rojo y el sharingan activado

- mandrara…..por lo mismo me encargare que tu locura termine aquí- activa su magakerusharingan-muere-le lanza una oleada de llamas azules

Deteniendo las llamas con una mano-eso no te servirá contra mi- trate de golpearlo pero itachi retrocede de un salto

Poniéndose nuevamente en guardia-konan, llévate a naruto y desaparezcan- le lanza varios shuriquen-kisame-

Saltando con espada en mano-aquí estoy- da un corte y le produce una herida en el brazo a mandrara

Viendo su propia sangre-eso lo pagaras caro- konan salía de la cueva cargando a naruto cuando esta explota mandándola a volar

Levantándose adoloridamente-maldición- una bota la aplasta contra el suelo

-y en realidad creíste que te librarías de mi- decía mandrara poniendo presión en el pie que estaba sobre konan-maldita mujerzuela ya veras cuando yo….- recibe un golpe en la cara

Viendo la careta se su salvador-¿tobi?-

Saltando en una pierna-tobi, es un chico bueno por eso ayudara a konan- se queda viendo a mandrara-tobi te matara por lastimar a los amigos de tobi-

Sobandose la mandíbula-tu también me traicionaras maldito- trata de darle un golpe pero kisame le desgarra la mano-conque sobrevivieron-esquiva unas bolas de fuego que lanzo itachi-son mas difíciles de lo que esperaba- decía sonriendo desencajadamente –pues hay que divertirnos- se lanza contra tobi y un muy desmejorado kisame

Poniéndose alado de konan-dale esto a naruto cuando se sienta mejor- itachi mientras le pasaba una pequeña caja que por alguna extraña razón paresia estar sangrando

Konan corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, no volvería a ese lugar, eso era seguro, fuese cual fuese el costo, naruto en sus brazos ya había logrado recuperar un poco de su fuerza pero la escena de ser salbado por itachi, kisame, konan y aun mas ese descerebrado akatsuki no terminaba de encajar en su cerebro

Tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible-porque-

Regresando a ver a su sobrino-soy la hermana menor de tu madre ….y si como ya te imaginaras el juguete sexual de pein…..y medio akatsuki-soltaba con tristeza-lo demás de la historia esta en esta caja- le muestra la caja que seguía escurriendo sangre

-¿porque sangra una caja?-a lo que konan solo niega con la cabeza

Matándose de la risa frente a un muy magullado mandrara-o por dios itachi, y y para rematar kisame- la risa continua

Perdiendo la paciencia-maldición esto es serio naruto a escapado su tía esta con el…además que itachi de seguro ya tenia un plan de respaldo…por si estos fuera poco todo el akatsuki por excepción de hidan y pein están muertos…..y si no curamos a pein pronto también se unirá a las bajas-

Ya calmándose un poco-esto se vuelve interesante estoy seguro que la próxima vez que nos encontremos con naruto no podremos engañarlo tan fácil- se ríe de nuevo-esto es excitante me muero de ganas por saber que seguirá-

-y el plan es-

-le daremos tiempo a naruto de lamerse las heridas- hace un gesto con la mano-yo ya tengo mi plan en marcha-


	16. sueños segunda mitad

Capitulo 15: recuerdos y sueños

En el pasado se encuentran las respuestas a las interrogantes que en un futuro formularemos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiuby corría libre por una cadena montañosa, sentía el aire, el sol, todo, la idea de estar atrapado, dentro de un muchacho, que estaba apunto de enfrentar la batalla de su vida, le parecía tan lejana, de un salto, alcanza el mar para darse una zambullida, que de seguro, mataría a varios miles en alguna paya cercana, esto era vida, para el kitsune, solo una cosa faltaba, antes que algo pudiese decir una enorme masa de energía se alzaba mar adentro, de repente, esta exploto mostrando al imponente dragón del mar, sin decir palabras, ambas criaturas igualmente poderosas, se trabaron en un combate, el combate era fiero y sin cuartel, finalmente de un golpe desestibo, el kiuby, logro clavar su garra en el corazón del dragón del mar

Clavando lentamente su garra derecha para aumentar la agonía del dragón del mar-creo que este es el fin- comienza a reír deliberadamente

Escupiendo un poco de sangre-tal vez….pero…aun…no…ter…mi…no- con sus ultimas fuerzas, una de sus garras se alarga hasta atravesar el cuerpo del kitsune de lado a lado, pasando por el corazón-te gusta esta es la espada de shinko- la garra era muy larga pero extremada mente fina

-maldita-escupe un poco de sangre-realmente crees que con eso has terminado conmigo- con un movimiento el kiuby rompe la garra dejándosela incrustado

-fin del sueño-

Kiuby despertaba, un poco agitado, desde hace siglos, que no tenia ese sueño, con un movimiento de su cola, mueve un poco de su pelaje, dejando a la vista, un poco de la inamovible, espada de shinko, que aun estaba incrustada, atravesándole el corazón

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, se despertaba, desde hace dos días, que había tenido que escapar, con konan de la guarida akatsuki y tenia grandes dudas, sobre lo que aria de aquí para adelante

Concentrándose en su demonio interior-eee kiuby que hacemos-

-hacemos? Desde cuando, necesitas mi permiso, para hacer algo-

-hablo enserio, debemos tratar de hacer un plan, las cosas se nos han virado y esto esta realmente mal-

-y cual era el plan original?- preguntaba el zorro con desgano

-destruir a todos- decía muy convencido

-esa jamás, fue el plan- decía con mas desgano el zorro-mira chico…te daré un consejo-

-que tipo de consejo puede ser maldito zorro-

-pon en una mano, todo tu odio hacía todo lo que te rodea y en la otra pon, todo lo que de verdad desea, dime que pesa mas- decía el zorro con una inusual sabiduría

-no entiendo a donde quieres llegar- soltó ofendido

-simple…tienes a tu tía…y lo único que deseas en este momento es huir-

-eso es mentira…deseo…deseo-

-huir…por eso no te has curado antes…estabas reprimiendo tu chacra…por ese motivo…eres una vil criatura, que desea escapar con la cola entre las piernas-el kiuby levanta una pata y le lanza un zarpazo que naruto esquiva saltando hacia atrás-lo ves-

-maldición no me ayudas…además, quien no esquivaría tremenda patota que tienes allí- desaparece de la vista del zorro

Negando con la cabeza-que es lo que depara el destino- pose de pensador-que planeaban hacer con el poder de los 9- sierra los ojos mientras busca una respuesta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viendo como su sobrino despertaba-o naruto-kun ven el desayuna casi esta-

Viendo a su tía-si ya voy- se acerca aun cojeando un poco-konan-

-llámame tía-mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-tia…donde esta el paquete que te dio itachi-

-que es precisamente lo que deseas con el-

-respuestas-

-porque…podemos irnos…escapar- se abraza a si misma-no deseo perder a nadie mas a manos de esos maniacos-

-no…no podemos…tarde o temprano nos encontraran- cabecea un poco-por favor dámelo-

Konan solo asiente antes de entregar una caja que seguía sangrando

Cogiendo la extraña caja-gracias- se aparta para buscar privacidad

-cuando desees comer avísame-

Naruto solo mueve un poco el brazo y se pierde tras un arbol

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viendo la caja que contenía una extraña bola entre azul y negra-que se supone que es esto-

Viendo por los ojos de su contendor-eso querido amigo es un vestigio de alma-

-un que de alma-

-un vestigio ya sabes un pedazo-

-eee no entiendo-

-sirve para dar un mensaje-

-como se usa-

-concéntrate en el, siéntelo y abre tu mente-

De un momento a otro naruto estaba volando en una nube de energía enfrente a itachi

-itachi-sin poder creerlo

Itachi solo habré los ojos-naruto, esto significa que mi misión fallo-

Tratando de encontrare algo de sentido a todo esto-mi…misión que misión-

-la que le prometí a kusiha cumplir-sierra los ojos un rato-supongo que tienes muchas preguntas verdad- naruto solo asiente –lamentablemente el tiempo es muy limitado…así que solo te diré lo mas importante- el escenario cambia a un horrible laboratorio de orochimaru-este es el laboratorio 34 del sector comercial 12 de konoha-hace una pausa-aquí fue donde mate a tu madre-

Preparándose para lanzarle un golpe-maldito así que fuiste tu- trata de darle un golpe pero itachi desaparece y naruto cae sonoramente en el piso del laboratorio

Una puerta se abre, por donde entra itachi, tal y como debía verse cuando tenia 13 años

-Kusiha- se abalanza sobre la figura de una mujer en una camilla-por fin te encuentro- la revisa con el sharingan-o por kami que te han echo-

Levantando dolorosamente su mano que itachi no tarda en coger con las suyas-no importa como esta mi hijo-

-me es difícil, hacer algo por el, alguien a esparcido, secretamente, entre todos que el es el kiuby-niega con la cabeza-ya van 5 intentos de asesinato en esta semana-

-sigue..con vida?- tratando de no estallar en llanto

Itachi solo asiente con la cabeza-es tan cabeza hueca como tu esposo…porque esta prohibido mencionar quien es el padre..eso de seguro- es cortado por kusiha

-le ocasionaría mas problemas- tose un poco-itachi- comienza a toser sangre

Entrando en desesperación-maldición..espera a que el kage vea esto- trata de cargarla pero kusiha aprieta su mano evitando que la suelte

-el no debe saber…naruto debes protegerlo a toda costa…pein…mandara…no estoy seguro que desean con mi hijo pero se que ellos deben estar tras esto-

-mandara estas segura-

-al parecer quieren hacerse con el poder del kiuby…debes evitarlo…están reuniendo miembros de tu clan…sea cual sea….eres mi única esperanza-

-con que el clan uchija…no habrá nadie para ver el amanecer- pone un sello explosivo en la camilla de kusiha-no vamos-

Negando con la cabeza-eso es imposible…aunque me saque sin que se den cuenta me rastrearan…por favor itachi protege a mi hijo- itachi solo asiente y de va dejando encendió en sello explosivo-cuídate itachi y que kami me perdone por el destino al que te e condenado-la explosión calcina el laboratorio de adentro para afuera

Naruto quien había estado viendo todo sin poder intervenir, cae de rodillas-aun no comprendo-

Apareciendo alado de naruto mientras el escenario volvía a ser un mar de energía-no es muy necesario-

-mataste a todo tu clan, para que itachi-

-debía asegurarme, el volverme indispensable, para los planes que tenía mandara-

-porque dejaste vivo a tu hermano-

-lastima supongo…fue un grabe error-

-tus padres-

-ellos estaban en el centro de los planes de mandara…en un principio pensé en dejar viva a mi madre…pero ella se negó…dijo que todo el clan debía pagar por sus errores-

-no comprendo que caso tenia matar a niños-

-orochimaru los había modificado con el sello maldito…casi todo el clan estaba…con mandara u obligados por el sello-

-como sabes eso-

-mi madre me lo dijo…ella me dijo donde encontrar a tu madre también…de cierta forma me párese que ella quería terminar con esa locura-

-hay algo mas que debas mostrarme-

-no por lo pronto…las respuestas que buscas están, en el lugar que tu madre murió-

-Sabes algo acerca del proyecto-traga un rato antes de continuar-ozhikraicer-

Se ríe un poco-párese que ya has estado buscando un poco las respuestas-naruto solo frunce el seño-el el proyecto de los 9…nombrado así por los científicos que completaron su fase de incubación-

-incubación, podrías ser mas claro-

-es el máximo guerrero…el resultado de cientos de experimentos, realizados en todas las aldeas…se supone, que tendrá como fuente de energía, el poder de los 9 buijun…para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro, el porque de su creación-

-sabes donde se encuentra-

Negando con la cabeza-no sabría decirte pero quien te contó de esto-

-anko-

-así que es verdad-

-que es verdad-

-orocimaru se supone que tenia un plan, de contingencia por si era traicionado, por mandara-hace un gesto de desinterés-creí que solo estaba alardeando-

-pues párese que no-se para-párese que iré a konoha-

-supongo que es lo correcto…no e podido detener, a pein por lo que, tengo que dejar en tus manos, esta pelea-

-no te preocupes ya veras que yo gano- hace un gesto como el los viejos timpos de alarde

-saske…creo que ya es muy tarde, aunque me gustaría que viviese, pero de seguro será un impedimento, para tu misión-

-lo siento mucho itachi-

-no importa...cuida de konan…cuando me vaya todas mis memorias se quedaran contigo…si tienes dudas…allí encontraras respuesta-

-entonces, supongo, que este es el adiós- itachi solo asiente-me hubiera gustado conocerte mas- le extiende la mano-gracias, por todo-

-adiós naruto-le da un apretón de manos mientras desaparece-cuídate-


	17. regreso

Capitulo 16: El regreso

Sombras del pasado que regresaran para molestarnos en el futuro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danzo estaba enfrente a varios miembros del consejo

-el chico zorro se a vuelto una amenaza- decía uno de los miembros del consejo

-que podemos hacer no hay nadie que se haya podido poner enfrente al poder del kiuby- decía una de las pocas mujeres del consejo

-no concuerdo con ustedes, hay un humano que se a enfrentado de igual a igual con el kiuby- decía danzo

-que estas proponiendo- hiashi

-hay un gran numero de heridos que dejo la explosión del hospital- danzo dibuja una sonrisa siniestra-sacrifiquémoslos y pactemos con shinigami para que reviva a los 4 kages de la hoja-

-lo que dices es asesinato-

-no a todos por supuesto, solo a los que estén sin salvación…solo seria un pequeño sacrificio, por la seguridad de la hoja-saca una lista-pero podríamos ponerlo a votación, que dicen-

Las votaciones estuvieron todas a favor del plan de danzo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viendo a su sobrino meditar-y que has decidido naruto- poniendo su espalda contra un árbol cercano

Sin abrir los ojos-por cada respuesta que encuentro, salen 10 preguntas- se acuesta-no estoy seguro de nada- suspira larga y pesadamente

Arrodillándose alado de naruto-aun podemos escapar- le muestra un pequeño mapa-tengo unos parieres en el país de las olas….es un lugar pobre pero no será fácil encontrarnos allí-

Abriendo los ojos-la gente esta sufriendo- konan se queda viéndole-en este momento de seguro que hay varios laboratorios utilizando a personas como conejillos de india para terminar ese entupido guerrero- se acuesta de lado-no recuerdo ni como se llama-

Da un gran suspiro- ozhikraicer – naruto se sienta para verla mejor-así se llama el proyecto pero el nombre que le pusieron fue nagato-

-que mas sabes de el-

-no mucho- sierra los ojos tratando de recordar la mayoría de los detalles-se que necesita el chacra de los 9 buujin para despertar, se supone que este guerreo partirá el cielo con sus poderes, lo que sea que eso signifique- da un suspiro-pero tienes razón de alguna forma debemos pararles- se toca el vientre-me niego a permitir que el sacrificio de itachi y los demás sea en vano-

Se levanta –debes ir al país nano…allí se encuentran unas compañeras mías de seguro que te ayudan-

-y tu a donde te diriges-

Rascándose la mejilla-será mejor si no lo sabes- tono serio-busca a anko y con ella diríjanse al país del demonio… allí las contactare, si no lo hago en 2 meses significara que e muerto-

-estas seguro-

-si soy amigo de una sacerdotisa llamada Shion pídele que te de una mano- konan solo asiente-ahora mejor comamos algo- le regala una sonrisa a su tía

-como quieras-se levanta y va a preparar la comida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-estas seguro de lo que aras mocoso- kiuby

-no…pero debemos detenerlos a toda costa-da un suspiro antes de continuar-sabes a que se refiere con que partirá el cielo-

-es una antigua profecía-

-eeeeee-

-aquel que posea un poder mas allá de los 9 de la destrucción, desquebrajara el cielo y en el trono eterno, se sentara-

-y que significa-

-ni idea… esa leyenda la escuche poco después de mi enfrentamiento con el dragón del mar, para ser sincero me sorprende que algún humano sepa de ella, ni siquiera mis hermanos la sabían-

-me imagino, que por hermanos, te refieres a los 8 bijun, verdad-

Asintiendo con la cabeza-si mal no recuerdo fue hace poco mas de 900 años humanos, que la escuche, si hace 946 años humanos para ser exactos-

-vaya eso es mucho tiempo- se pone a pensar-la aldea de konoha se fundo hace poco mas de 100 años verdad-

-si mas o menos porque- sin entender la pregunta

-cuantos años tienes saco de pulgas-

Levantando una ceja-y para que deseas saberlo-

-aa curiosidad-se pone de espaldas contra los barrotes-tienes alguna sugerencia-

-aquellos enemigos que jamás esperábamos enfrentar suelen ser los mas difíciles de vencer-

-y con eso que es precisamente lo que deseas decirme-

-tengo un mal presentimiento- una de sus colas se rasca el pelaje de su pecho-algo muy extraño esta a punto de suceder-

-si yo también estoy preocupándome, que crees que planeen los del consejo, no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde lo de anko- decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El escenario cambia al templo del país del demonio donde reposaba la sacerdotisa shion

Entrando al cuarto de la sacerdotisa-me mando a llamar señorita- inclinándose como si se tratara de una divinidad

Relajando su vista-si necesito pedirte un favor-

Sin levantarse-señorita nosotros solo vivimos para servirle, díganoslo y lo haremos-

-necesito viajar al valle de los colmillos del dragón-

-pero señorita…eso es muy peligroso… nadie que allá llegado allí a salido-

-comprendo tu preocupación pero es necesario-

-esta bien señorita…arreglare una escolta enseguida- estaba dispuesto a irse pero shion le detiene

-nadie debe enterarse-

-pero señorita es imposible que vallamos nosotros 2 a un lugar así solos-

-solo iré yo- se levanta y se acerca a un incrédulo soldado-tu te quedaras a cubrirme mientras vuelvo-

-pero señorita-

Negando con la cabeza-mi escolta me esta esperando que nadie se entere de mi partida-

Agachándose hasta que su frente toca el suelo-se ara su voluntad mi señora-

-muchas gracias- sale por una puerta oculta tras un antiguo pergamino-jamás pensé que el mundo dependería de un arma rota- desaparéese tras el pergamino dejando al soldado muy inquieto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sueño*

Un niño corría tratando de escapar de hombres con bata blanca

-no no déjenme ayudaaaaa- decía el niño mientras era cargado por uno de los hombres

-que tenemos que hacer con el- decía un sujeto mientras preparaba la camilla

-según nuestros datos- se pone a leer su libreta-el sujeto de prueba 089 deberá sintetizar unos restos fosilizados encontrados en los colmillos del dragón-

-comprendo- el sujeto trae una pequeña mesita donde se tenía lo que parecían restos vivos de algún animal, dentro de una extraña roca con forma de colmillo

Forcejeando contra las armaduras-no déjenme no- ve como los restos se levantan mientras los doctores estaban distraídos-ayudaa- esa masa de carne engulle al niño

*fin del sueño*

Lee se despierta gritando a los 4 vientos-ayuda, ayuda, ayuda- respira un poco agitado-no- se pone la mano en la cabeza-solo, solo, solo era un sueño- trata de recuperar su ritmo normal -maldición- ve por la ventana de su apartamento-aun es de noche- se levanta y va por un baso de agua

Viendo lo todo desde las sombras-no esperaba que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo- lee se asusta y trata de ubicar la voz pero sin éxito

Viendo a todas partes con todos sus sentidos al máximo-quien anda allí- no hay respuesta-pero que rayos- de da la vuelta-creo que sigo medio dormido…hasta escucho voces- se ríe un poco y trata de volver a su cama

Afuera del departamento de lee-eres mas duro de lo que esperaba pero puedes serme útil-la sombra desaparece

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viendo el muro de protección exterior de konoha-e llegado- decía un encapuchado

-a donde iremos primero-

-al laboratorio 34 del sector comercial 12 de konoha- mira nuevamente el muro-allí empezaremos-

-deberíamos tener cuidado trata de no llamar la atención…siento 4 presencias muy poderosas tras el muro-

-mas poderosas que yo-

-si mucho-

-alguien que conozcamos?-

-2 me son muy familiares pero se supone que están muertos-

-muertos eeee esto se pone interesante-


	18. una sombra

Capitulo 17: una sombra  
Cada persona decide la forma y poder de su demonio interno

Danzo caminaba inquieto por los pasillo de la mas segura y secreta de las prisiones de la raíz, hasta llegar a una puerta de 3 metros de alto muy fortificada y blindada con cientos de sellos para impedir que algo saliese

-como se encuentra- preguntaba danzuo a uno de los guardias de la puerta

-se niega a cooperar- el guardia levanta una pequeña libreta-la dosis del suero a sido triplicada como lo ordeno ase 3 horas pero párese no estar surtiendo efecto- el guardia baja la cabeza

-auméntenlo mas necesito resultados y los necesito ya-

-pero señor podría ser letal y…-se detiene al ver la expresión de su líder-se duplicara la dosis inmediatamente- hace una reverencia antes de irse a comunicar la orden

-se necesitara mas que ese estupido suero para doblegar mi voluntad de derrotarte- se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

-maldito todos cederán ante mi voluntad y tu no serás la excepción- decía danzuo encolerizado mientras escuchaba una maniaca risa del otro lado de la puerta

Parando de reír-te despedazare, no lo dudes a lo largo de este plan han cometido múltiples errores que en este momento están a punto de costarles la victoria-

-estas delirando a costa del suero- danzuo se retira con la maniaca risa de su prisionero en sus oidos

-caerás y yo me asegurare que lo hagas- decía mientras se reía nuevamente

En equipo de gai, lee, nejin y tenten se encontraba en una de las secciones mas olvidadas de konoha la sección comercial 27 (para los que no entiendan esto es como un sector sin ley ya saben esas partes de la ciudad donde ningún policía en sano juicio entra)

-gai-sensei porque tenemos que vigilar esta zona- preguntaba inquieta tenten

-son ordenes del consejo- se limitaba a responder gai sabiendo que esta misión era mas de lo que aparentaba-me párese que será mejor hacer 2 grupos les párese- tratando de sonar mas animado

-pienso que si todos nos dividimos acaparemos mas terreno y podremos mantenernos comunicados por radio- respondía lee con una inusual seriedad

-estoy de acuerdo- decía simplemente nejin

-bueno como quieran- gai extendía un mapa de la zona-son solo 2 km a la redonda…nejin

-yo tomo el norte-decía lee bastante cortante

Nejin le queda viendo a lee-me párese que me quedare en medio para vigilarlos con el biakugan-decía nejin mirando acusadoramente a lee

-me párese lo correcto tenten tu y yo iremos al sur y sur oeste te párese- decía menos animado gai por la extraña actitud de sus alumnos

-bien- decía lee antes de dar la espalda al equipo-supongo que la frecuencia será la de costumbre-gai asienta-entonces iré a ver el terreno- desaparece

-que bicho le pico a lee- preguntaba tenten un poco molesta por la actitud de su compañero

-capas que esta nervioso por lo de naruto- decía gai también confundido

-los sentimientos son para perdedores- decía nejin mientras negaba "lee debo no tengo que matare"

Lee entraba en un antiguo edificio aparente mente abandonado

-que es lo que te impulsa a continuar- preguntaba una sombra a las espaldas de lee

-quien sabe- decía lee sin voltear siquiera

-si deseas continuar conoces el precia verdad-

-si-

-aun así lo harás-

-cual será la diferencia si no lo hago-

-buen punto- señala una puerta-por allí esta-

-cuanto me queda-

-de este día no pasas- decía mientras desaparecía en el piso

-menos de 12 horas para mi muerte-sonríe de medio lado-esto se pone interesante-

En la máxima celda de seguridad

-cuanto mas para que sus errores les cuesten la vida- levanta sus encadenados brazos-danzo mi nombre es yami namikase espero que no lo ayas olvidado porque te lo are recordar- mientras se letantaba por primera ves en 10 años-YOKAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU- grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de desapareser


	19. contra reloj

Vean así hablando las plenas vale la pena continuarlo o lo borro?

Capitulo 17: contra reloj

Los engranajes de la guerra comienzan a moverse aplastando la aparente paz que envolvía a un pueblo de ignorantes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas en konoha habían empeorado en vez de mejorar con la deserción del rubio.

Serca de 30 de los mejores ambus, habían salido para dar caza al niño demonio, de los cuales todos habían muerto.

El temor se respiraba en las calles, era claro que naruto era una amenaza tan grande, que el tercer hokage, había querido que este de su lado en caso de una guerra, lastima que nadie los vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Suna había roto cualquier alianza y contrato con konoha antes de atrintrellarse en sus muros, algo estaba claro una guerra, una mucho más grande que cualquier otra se acercaba.

La 5 hokage aun no se reponía de su misteriosa enfermedad por lo que el consejo había tomado el mando de la aldea.

La única esperanza de la aldea parecía residir en el ultimo uchija que se recuperaba en el cuartel cd la raiz y en menor grado en el ritual prohibido que se estaba llevando a cabo en la torre hokage cuyo propósito era regresar a la vida a los 4 hokages a cambio de la vida de todos los sobrevivientes a la explosión ocurrida en el hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un bar a las afuera de konoha una figura encapuchada se balanceaba

"-esto es entupido-" se repetía mentalmente el rubio

**-por supuesto que no lo es- **decía el zorro –**el mejor amigo de un espía en una botella y un borracho bien informado**-

"-estas seguro zorro marica-" el encapuchado entro arrastras al bar donde todos estaban mas que borrachos "-esto es tonto…y si me encuentro con un contra espía-"

-**tranquilo mocoso**-ve con la mirada a su alrededor hasta encontrar alguien que párese lo suficientemente "feliz" como para cooperar con el** –habla con ese sujeto-**

"**-**bueno ya que**-" **decía naruto antes de tambaleantemente dirigirse a un sujeto postrado en una esquina del bar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentándose alado del sujeto-hey camarero déme lo mas fuerte que tenga- abrasa a su presa-para mi y mi amigo-

-enseguida- respondía el camarero antes de traerles barias botellas-son 2000 ryus- decía extendiendo la mano al encapuchado

-tome- naruto le lanza en la cara los billetes antes de echarse a reír mientras el camarero recogía de mala gana su paga

-malditos borrachos- decía el camarero mientras se alejaba

-y bien mi amigo- sirviéndole una copa-que se cuenta-

Levantando la cabeza débilmente –aquí esperando el fin del mundo- recoge la copa que naruto le sirvió

-el fin del mundo?- naruto sirve otra copa-como es posible estamos en konoha- levanta el brazo-somos invencibles- todo el bar brinda tras la declaración del encapuchado

-si pero algo malo pasara- el tipo vuelve a acostarse-solo espero que el chico zorro no vuelva hasta que uchija-sama despierte y el ritual se complete-

Poniendo un poco de interés en sus ultimas palabras-que tipo de ritual?-

Mostrando su copa bacía- el de resurrección, traeremos a los 4 kages de la hoja para hacerle frente a esa abominación- naruto le llena la copa-mis hijos dieron su vida para es- se pone a llorar

-a que te refieres-mientras se llevaba una copa el tiro

-ese mal nacido destruyo el hospital- se seca las lagrimas-pero elos lograron sobrevivir luego el consejo pidió sus vidas para realizar la reencarnación de los kages- se toma una botella al tiro-no pude negarme, eran ellos o la aldea- comienza a maldecir al consejo a los Kayes pero en especial al rubio

Viendo con una ceja alzada-eso es muy interesante- habré otra botella-toma hermano ahoguemos las penas en alcohol- se levanta sobre la barra-esta noche yo invito brindemos y ahoguemos las penas- grito general –porque de seguro mañana nos espera una tranquiza por parte de nuestra señora- se toma una botella antes de caer al otro lado de la barra totalmente alcoholizado

Negando con la cabeza-**que poca resistencia chico…solo fueron 2 copas y una botella y ya te desmayas**-niega con la cabeza-**que decepción**- decía el kiuby viendo a su ya alcoholizado portador ser sacado a patadas del establecimiento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara estaba en su escritorio con mucho mas trabajo del usual

Entrando a la oficina del kacekage-gaara-sama tenemos que hablar- decía una de los miembros del consejo

Levantando la vista de sus papeles-es con respecto a las relaciones con konoha- el anciano asiente –si viene a decirme alguna de sus caronadas lárguese que tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

Golpeando el escritorio-no puede tomarse una posible guerra solo por hechos personales-

Levantando algo enfadado la cabeza-a que se refiere-

-esta guerra solo porque e su amigo esta en los mas buscados de konoha me párese una niñería-

levantándose para estar a la altura de anciano-esta guerra ya a comenzado- se masajea la frente-si tenemos algo de suerte podremos soportarle paro debemos alejarnos de konoha-

-a que se refiere- ya mas calmado

Gaara da un largo suspiro antes de sacar un pequeño cuaderno de uno de sus cajones-esta es la prueba que konaha planea atracarnos a brevedad- le muestra la ultima hoja del cuaderno de notas

*Hoja*

_El proyecto arma de konoha a fracasado me e asegurado de destruir todos los datos importantes pero la sed de poder que pose la raíz es tal que se que la llevara a hacer mas experimentos en niños con el fin de alcanzar el poder necesario para la completa exterminación de las otras cuatro aldeas ninjas, si estoy en lo correcto ya han empezado a atacar la aldea de la neblina con diversas modificaciones acuáticas de seres humanos, por kami a cuantos tendrán que sacrificar para ver sus metas cumplidas_

_Por kami espero que esto puede terminar de alguna manera, lo mejor por el momento será asegurarme que los datos que poseo no caigan en las manos de alguien serán destruidos pero eso llevara tiempo el cual no poseo solo espero poder hacer algo por _

_*parte completamente ilegible* _

_llegue el momento _

_*parte ilegible*_

_Por favor espérame_

_*fin hoja*_

Sosteniendo con temor la hoja-pero señor estas son solo especulaciones-

-no ya ha sido comprobado que la aldea de la roca y la aldea de la neblina han sido tomadas por konoha y el rayo esta próximo a caer-se sienta-ahora desaparece de mi vista-demandaba el kage con mucha rabia por la inoportuna interrupción

El anciano hace una rápida reverencia antes de salir lo mas rápido que le permiten sus piernas de la oficina y dirigirse a su oficina, una vez dentro comienza a escribir un mensaje para ser enviado por su halcón mas veloz y confiable

Apareciendo en las sombras –no dejare que arruines nuestros planes- con un rápido movimiento clava 7 sables en el cuerpo del anciano decía kanguro antes de desaparecer en las sombras dejando a un agonizante anciano con el mensaje en sus manos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estaba frente a lo que parecía una gran fabrica abandonada

-legaste mas rápido de lo que predije- decía una sombra apoyada en un poste

-recibí tu mensaje- le lanza un arrugado trozo de papel-ahora dime mas-

Usa sonrisa perfectamente blanca se dibuja en el rostro completamente negro -el 3 días a partir de hoy será tu equipo asignado a patrullar esta área- comienza a ser tragada por la tierra-trata que no te descubran- desaparece en el suelo

Lee regresa a ver la fabrica-este..este lugar, es el inicio de todas mis pesadillas- lee se da la vuelta y desaparece

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi veía tranquilamente una foto de su esposa, en su despacho

Soltando un suspiro-que hubieras dicho tu hama- acaricia el rostro de su esposa en la foto

Nejin toca la puerta-hiashi-same hiashi-sama habrá por favor-

Soltando la foto-adelante nejin- ve como nejin pasa-que sucede-

Ase una reverencia antes de continuar-el consejo se esta molestando con los retrasos, producidos por su falta de cooperación hacia el proyecto de fecundación uchija-dijo sin rodeos

Hiashi ve de mala gana a nejin-hay tiempo para eso-su vista se posa en 2 manchas negras que sobresalen en el cuello de nejin-pero tienes razon-da un largo suspiro-llama a mis hijas-

Nejin asiente antes de salir con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios

"_podré morir pero no permitiré a ese mal nacido ponerle un dedo a mis hijas"_hiashi ve nuevamente la foto-esto es lo correcto verdad- abre un cajón y retira el pergamino que le dio orochimaru para darle nueva lectura antes de tener que enfrentarse a sus hijas "_como me hubiera gustado poder pasar mas tiempo con mis Ángeles_" suspira nuevamente-pero es muy tarde-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuartel generar de la raíz

-Todo empieza a encajar en su lugar- decía danzo mientras daba una larga calada a su pipa- finalmente-

-Yo no lo creo- decía una sombra que toma desprevenido a danzo

Poniéndose en guardia-que haces aquí- sai sale de las sombras-que noticias me tienes-

-muy malas me temo-mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amo-al parecer orochimaru a sobrevivido y no solo eso si no que tanto tsusame como jiraya han huido en dirección desconocida, también nos hemos enterado que naruto a entrado en la ciudad aun no sabemos su localización y mas importante que nada el proyecto Shi no Kage aun no logra ser controlado-

-maldición esto es malo- se pone a pensar-ya se pon a todos los sacrificables en las zonas de peligro y refuercen la seguridad en la habitación de nagatokase y zonas importantes- como respuesta solo obtiene un hai


	20. tinta

Capitulo 18: tinta

Tinta que pintas de rojo todo lo que tocas y manchas todo lo que te rodea

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una sala grande el 4 hokage miraba impasiblemente el techo

-naruto-decía el cuarto mientras soltaba un largo suspiro

-mimato-decía sarutobi-debes reponerte-se pone alado de el-se que es difícil-

-e regresado a la vida porque mi hijo se convirtió en un mousntro- agarra a sarutobi por el cuello-mierda como quieres que me reponga-comienza a zarandearlo-todo esto es mi culpa-lo arroja hacia la pared-mierda-se comienza a jalar los pelos-como mierda fui tan imbecil como para condenar a mi propio hijo a ese infierno en la tierra-

-un demonio siempre será un demonio-decía el segundo kage sentado cerca de la ventana-incluso aunque lo ayas logrado cellar era bastante obvio que el kiuby encontraría la manera de corromper a tu hijo-decía mirando por primera ves a mimato-en lo personal yo creo que eres un idiota-

-hermano…eso es demaciado-trataba de calmar los ánimos el primer hokage

-pero es la verdad…si tenia el poder para sellar al kiuby no podías sellarlo en una roca o algo semejante-

-eso no hubiera servido…alguien hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerse con su poder no recuerdas a mandara-le respondió su hermano mayor

-y que aremos-decía el segundo kage

-peleare contra mi hijo si como no-se puso a reír el kage-prefiero ver arder mi aldea-

-y tu te llamas kage-decía el primer kage mientras levantaba a mimato por los hombros

-déjalo-reclamo sarutobi-el lo a dado todo y esto es lo que recibe a cambio-niega con la cabeza-tiene el derecho a rendirse-

Soltando a mimato-pero aun así-piensa las siguientes palabras-hay no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación-

Entrando de improviso-veo que llego en mal momento-mira a sarutobi y a mimato con desprecio

-que deseas danzuo-

Sacando un enorme pergamino-creo que esto les servirá para enfrentarse al kiuby-

-no pareare contra mi hijo-

-no es necesario que pelees en este pergamino se describe una forma de extracción y sellado de biujun muy interesante-extiende el pergamino en el piso-por lo que sabemos no mata al jinchuriqui aunque si lo lleva al limite de su resistencia-

-como haz conseguido algo así danzuo-preguntaba sarutobi

-de la guarida de akatsuki-respondió simplemente

-pero que- preguntaron los 4 kages

-que esos no era los que van tras los 9 biujun-pregunto Nidaime

-eran naruto a acecinado a todos-decía con una macabra sonrisa-al parecer el kiuby desea eliminar a todo ser que se interponga en su camino y ellos eras un gran obstáculo-

-así que solo quedamos las 5 naciones ninja-

-No Shodaime hemos perdido toda comunicación con el país del rayo y varias aldeas cercanas a este-decía danzuo sin poder borrar esa enfermiza sonrisa suya-el kiuby esta usando el poder de naruto con el suyo para borrar a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra-

-pero eso es posible-preguntaba incrédulo mimato

-si logramos separar a naruto del kiuby es muy posible que haya una oportunidad inclusibe es posible que naruto vuelva a la normalidad…mas no es probable ya que de seguro kiuby aya corrompido tanto su mentalidad que el mocoso acepto unírsele por voluntad propia-decía antes de salir de la sala-pero puedo equivocarme- se va

-así que el país del rayo- Shodaime

-crees que tengamos oportunidad hermano- Nidaime

-habra que hacer algo-regresa a ver a mimato-estas con nosotros- Sarutobi

-supongo que es mi deber verdad- todos asienten-abecés me hubiera gustado no haberme convertido en hokage-

-si tu hijo se párese a ti de seguro lograremos traerlo de regreso- Nidaime

-eso espero- mimato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee se encontraba frente a nejin

-vaya vaya así que el geniecito a venido a matarme-decía lee con una mirada divertida

-no se quien te haya informado de nuestro planes pero te haré decírmelo-mientras se Ponta en posición de batalla

-es inútil…yo no lo conozco-lee también se pone en posición de ataque-porque lo hiciste-

-poder un poder mas allá de tu imaginación-por el cuello de nejin unos extraños símbolos empiezan a cubrirle entero

-el sello maldito- decía lee incrédulo-que Serra de gai-sensei y tenten-

-gai-sensei morirá dentro de poco con respecto a tenten tiene unas hermosas caderas talvez pueda colarla en mi pequeño arem-

-eres un maldito-

-sabes lee…desde el primer momento que te conocí e querido matarte-se lanza a golpearle con el puño suave-te arrancare los ojos luego loas piernas y manos y finalmente cuando tu dolor te consuma te liberare de tu miseria- trata de golpear a lee pero el logras esquivar y conectar una patada

-te detendré- pero un kunay le llega en el hombro-maldición…quien- busca con la mirada a su nuevo atacante

-que haces aquí-decía nejin viendo a su compañero

-ordenes de danzuo-sama-respondió simplemente sai

-malditos- comienza a abrir las puertas celestiales

-que ganaras con eso se mejor que nadie que solo puedes abrir hasta la 6 puerta y aun así eres incapaz de vencerme-

-entonces que opinas de esto-lee habré las 2 ultimas puertas-no me subestimen-

Lee con las ocho puertas abiertas acremente ferozmente contra nejin quien no cabía en su asombro por la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes, sai al ver esto trata de auxiliar a nejin con diversas criaturas de tinta que lee destruye con un par de golpes, nejin aprovecha la distracción de lee para golpearlo en la espalda con el kaiten, lee sale votando y sai trata de cortarlo en dos con su espada pero lee logra coger la espada de sai a mano libre y se la quita para después córtale la cabeza

Soltando la espada de sai-siempre odie esa sonrisa tuyo- mira directo a nejin-me parese que solo somos tu y yo "amigo"-

-tan pronto me descartas lee- decía la cabeza de sai al momento que esta se convertía en tinta y se unía con su cuerpo

-imposible- decía lee mientras se restregaba los ojos

-creo que a llegado el momento de ponerse serio- decía nejin mientras activaba el segundo nivel de maldición provocando que otros 4 brazos le salgan de la espalda y cientos de escamas cubrían su cuerpo

-esto le da un nuevo sentido a la frase "eres una rastrera cucaracha"-decía lee biendo la grotesca transformación de su amigo

-ríe cuanto quieras-levanta sus 6 brazos- Futon: kamikaze-dico nejin al momento de lanzar una gran rajaba de chacra y viento que impacto de lleno a un asombrado lee y agujereo la pared, provocando un derrumbe del viejo edificio

-creo que te has pasado-decía sai mientras recogía su espada-pudimos habernos diertido un poco mas con el-

Nejin solo niega-era una basura pensé que podría esquivarlo por eso lo mande con tan poca energía-suspira mientras comienza a perder la transformación-un perdedor no dejara de serlo jamás-ve como el edificio se colapsa sobre sus cabezas-salgamos-

-hai- nejin y sai salen de la construcción y observan como esta entierra a lee

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viendo a su compañero y prisionero demonio-te pasa algo zorro-

**Mirando así alguna de las paredes-por unos instantes sentí una presencia muy familiar-**

-esta aldea esta llena de conosidos-

-¡**no! no era eso era algo como…no no importa no lo comprenderías-**

-bueno a lo que íbamos donde crees que será el mejor lugar para la batalla con los Kayes-

**-en el centro de la cuidad todas esas contracciones dificultaras sus movimientos y podremos usar a la población como escudo-**

-estoy de acuerdo-

**-naruto alguna vez te e mencionado que tu padre tenia un hermano-**

-no pero eso en que viene al caso-

**-es posible que lo encontremos…si mal no recuerdo su nombre era nami casmi yami si yami-**

Interrumpiendo al zorro-te estas volviendo senil con los nombres-

**-callate-**


	21. preparatibos

Capitulo 19: Preparativos  
Lo que a sido echo no será desecho

Lee se encontraba flotando en un lago que tenia un inconfundible sabor a sangre

-Donde estoy-dijo débilmente al notar la escasa luz que había a su alrededor-estoy muerto- recordando su enfrentamiento con Nejin

-Deseas morir- pregunto una voz que aparentemente no provenía de ninguna parte y todas a la vez

-Lo deseo?-se pregunto notablemente confundido-No-como podía desear morir tenia que proteger a sus amigos ahora que sabia la verdad debía protegerlos-yo no voy a morir aquí-

De la pila de escombros que había quedado del viejo edificio Lee comenzó a emerger muy lastimado

-Yo no voy a morir-se repitió mientras movía unas cuantas tablas que le impedían el paso-yo…no…voy a morir-al momento de caer rendido fuera de los escombros-yo voy a vivir-

Un seco aplauso se escucho sobre Lee

-Eres un hueso duro de roer verdad-sonto una persona de 30 años aparentemente cubierta en completo por una capa-ven debes descansar-mientras cargabas al moribundo Lee

Mimato veía y reveía el pequeño toten en el cual se encarcelaría al kiuby, era una versión de 10 a uno del colosal toten que alguna vez tubo akatsuki y en estos momentos se encontraba destruido, pero según el pergamino esto bastaría para poder encerrar al kiuby al menos de momento, hasta encontrar un lugar mas apropiado

Nidaime se encontraba viendo nuevamente el pergamino-rayos esto nos hubiera servido tanto cuando nos enfrentamos a Mandrara- se rasca la cabeza-seguro que es posible encarcelarlo en esa estatua-

-Si al menos por un tiempo pero no sabría decir cuanto durara con exactitud-se quejaba Sarutobi-pero el verdadero problema será la extracción, como lograremos atraparlo el tiempo suficiente-

-Eso es un problema podría usar mis poderes pero no podría ayudar en la extracción por lo que me párese que debemos encontrar un método alterno-Shodaime

-O tal ves pueda ayudarles-dijo Yamato mientras entraba de improviso a la habitación-tengo el poder de contener al kiuby paro solo será por unos segundos-

Los 4 kages lo miraron con desconfianza un momento para después asentir, necesitaban ideas y el tiempo se les acababa

-Que te hace estar tan seguro- pregunto repentinamente Mimato

-Fui el sensei de naruto por un tiempo y e logrado controlar al kiuby debido a mis habilidades semejantes a las de Shodaime-sama- dijo sin mucha dificultad

-A las mías-soltó sorprendido el primer kage-como es eso posible-

-Preferiría no tener que contarlo-queda frente a Sarutobi-si desean explicaciones Sarutobi-sama se las puede dar-

-Ya veo-regresa a ver a Mimato-entonces solo queda esperar-

-Asi párese-

Naruto se encontraba tirado sobre su vieja cama

-Este lugar no ha cambiado para nada-

**-Es curioso como los lugares que mas nos desagradan son nuestro único refugio cuando las cosas se ponen mal-**

-Tu lo has dicho…ve tengo una curiosidad-

**-Cual-**

-Esa presencia que dijiste haber sentido…la sigues sintiendo-

**-Si…aunque párese haberse debilitado bastante, además de ser perturbadoramente diferente-**

-A que te refieres-

**-En un principio creí que se trababa de mi antiguo enemigo, "el dragón marino" pero si me pongo a analizarla es diferente como si se hubiera trasformado en otra persona-**

-Jinchuriki-

**-Imposible me encargue personalmente de matarlo hace vario siglos ya-**

-Supongo que habrá que averiguarlo después de todo estoy algo aburrido…dime de donde proviene-

**-Al norte casi por la zona rural de momento se esta moviendo hacia el este-**

-muy bien vamos de cacería-se levanta y salta por la ventana


	22. alianza?

Capitulo 20: alianza?

Devolvamos para siempre las habilidades que hemos adquirido de las tinieblas a las verdaderas tinieblas de la eternidad donde nadie jamás podrá recuperarlas

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, lo menos que quería hacer era llamar la atención, tras recorrer varias calles llego a una zona residencial, muy vieja, cerca de los muros exteriores

**-¿Es aquí saco de pelos?-**se pregunto mentalmente

-Si se encuentra en alguna casa, ve con suma precaución-respondía su demonio interno

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lee se encontraba acostado en una vieja cama múltiples vendajes cubrían su cuerpo, y aunque se encontraba en muy mal estado agradecía el simple echo de esta vivo

-Veo que haz despertado eso es bueno-hablo una sombra del otro lado de la habitación-no te muevas…casi mueres-

-Nejin ese maldito-escupe un poco de sangre-tengo que informarle a la hokage-trata de levantarse pero un inmenso dolor en el estomago se lo impide-maldición-soltó resignado

-Eres alguien muy interesante-cogiendo un baso que se encontraba cerca de la cama-ten toma un poco te ara sentir mejor-

Tras a ver bebido el extraño liquido-muchas gracias…discúlpeme no se su nombre-

Riendo un poco-disculpa mis modales…me llamo Yami, Yami Namikase es un placer-

-Gracias Yami pero debo informar a la hokage de esto-

-No estas en condiciones de moverte además la diversión apenas a empezado-lanza un kunay a la ventana el cual es interceptado por Naruto-nada mal…chico zorro-

Como si de un resorte se tratara Lee logra ponerse de pie para enfrentar al traidor de la hoja

-Lee?-con asombro

-Naruto-con miedo

-Bueno ya que todos nos hemos presentado, supongo que hay que hablar en serio-Lee y Naruto lo regresan a ver-propongo una ALIANZA-

-QUEEEEEEe nunca-Lee

-Que te hace pensar que me uniré a ustedes-

-Todos los aquí presentes tenemos objetivos similares-señalando a Naruto-Venganza contra Pein y Mandara así como detener sus experimentos-señalando a Lee-detener a Nejin, Danzo y Sai- señalándose –Los míos son similares-

-También vengo a destruir Konoha- levantando una mano-y quemarla hasta que no quede mas que cenizas-

-Por mi perfecto, solo te pido que pongas como primer objetivo la destrucción de Mandara-pensando nuevamente sus palabras-ambos han vivido y sido testigos de su locura…pesadillas sin fin todas las noches, odio, soledad, muerte ¿tengo que seguir?- Lee y Naruto bajas sus miradas cansadamente-pido una alianza mas que nada por lo que nos a tocado a cada uno, debemos hallar la manera de detenerles-


	23. movimientos previos

Capitulo 22: Movimientos  
el predecir el movimiento enemigo es un arte

Marada veía a su compañero jugar con unas fichas que tenían forma de personas

-Quieres ponerte serio de una jodida vez-

-Paciencia mi querido compañero- deja sus piezas en un tablero enfrente-creo que iré a dar un paseo-

-Pero quien te has creído-ve como sale del cuarto sin prestarle atención-TE VOY A MATAR-sale echando fuego para tratar de alcanzarle

Pain se encontraba en una camilla con cientos de vendajes y muchos sueros

Entrando -Estas despierto eso es muy bueno-revisa los sueros-pensé que no la contabas-

-Que quieres de mi-

-Iré directo al grano Marada piensa que eres un peso para la organización y esta considerando eliminarte-

Pain trata de levantarse pero sin resultados-Malnacido espera a que me recupere y le enseñare-

-Hey hey para ese entusiasmo e venido aquí para ofrecerte mas poder-

-Más poder-

-Si como mínimo triplicaras tu poder actual-saca una pergamino y se lo enseña-se llama cámara de vacio, consiste en introducir tu cuerpo en esta cámara sellada y llenarla de chacra puro-

-¿Es segura?-

-Si pero presenta un problema….una vez salgas de ella tus poderes regresaran a la normalidad-

-Entonces no podre salir-

-Bueno si pero para alguien con tus habilidades eso no significaría un problema, después de todo podrás controlar a los 6 Pain desde dentro de la cámara-

-Ya veo….necesitaré nuevos cuerpos-

-Los escogeré personalmente…y también preparo la cámara?- a lo que Pâin solo asiente-excelente- sale del cuarto

Viendo como Pain era introducido en la cámara de vacio-porque rayos le ofreciste esta opción a ese maldito ahora será mas difícil deshacernos de el-

-Y porque iríamos a desacernos de el Manara, es una pieza importante en esta organización-

-Con tanto poder que te hace estar tan seguro que no intentara traicionarnos-

-No te preocupes por eso ya e tomado medidas para asegurarme que eso sea imposible, y dado el remoto caso yo mismo me encargare de aniquilarle-

-Me guastaría verte en acción desde que se fundo esta organización no te e visto en combate-

-No olvides que cuando tu estabas muriendo en el valle del fin yo fui quien te salvo-

-Creo que ya es hora que esta organización tenga un nuevo líder-

-Es una amenaza?-ve como Manara activa su sharingan-no me hagas reír si planeas atacarme mas te vale estar seguro que puedes ganarme- regresa a ver a Pain-por cierto como va ese favor que te pedí-

-La información esta en este pergamino-le entrega el documento-algún día tu y yo mediremos nuestra fuerza-

-Espero con impaciencia-ve como Manara se aleja echando humo-aunque seas muy poderoso no dejas de ser humano- revisa el contenido del pergamino-Shikamaru ehh tal vez deba hacerle una visita-

Shikamaru veía y reveía los documento frente a el-Algo se me esta escapando pero que-

Apareciendo justo detrás de Shikamaru -tal vez te estas presionando mucho-Shikamaru pega un salto y adquiere su pose de guardia-tranquilo de haber venido a pelear ya estarías muerto-

-Quien eres-

Sentándose y convocando un tablero de shogi frente a el-Si me ganas te daré información acerca de lo que estas buscando-

-Y si pierdo-

-Si piensas en eso no dudes que perderás trata de concentrarte en ganar…pero tienes razón debe haber una apuesta por parte de ti, si yo gano tu mueres-extiende sus manos sobre el tablero-entonces juegas-

Sentándose frente al tablero-acostumbro a saber el nombre se mis oponentes –

-Listo muy listo Asuma debió enseñarte bien-pausa dramática-mis colaboradores me conocen por el nombre de Kuro-

-Así que Kuro debo asumir que eso no es tu verdadero nombre o si, bueno en todo caso no me hace falta tenerlo para jugar verdad-

-Entonces comencemos-

Naruto se encontraba sentando sobre el mismo poste se luz en el cual se para luego de haber vuelto de esos tres años de entrenamiento con su antiguo sensei

-Entonces cuando comienza el plan- preguntaba Lee parado sobre un cable

-Al amanecer-respondió Yami-Todos recuerdan su parte del mismo verdad-

-Creare tantos clones como puede y atacare el mercado de konoha generando una distracción- dijo Naruto

-Llevare el pergamino a la torre y luego te alcanzare en la mansión Hyuga- respondió Lee

-Una vez el paquete haya sido retirado me retirare y los alcanzare en el valle del fin- Naruto

-Una cosa mas debes evitar lo mas posible una confrontación directa con los 4 kages entiendes Naruto –

-Tu no me mandas-regresa ver el cielo sin luna-yo hago lo que me da la gana-

-Eres igual de obstinado que tu padre-esquiva un kunay dirigido a su cabeza-parece que no te gusto mi comentario-

-mejor vayan a sus posiciones en 3 horas amanesera-


	24. Batalla primera parte

Capitulo 23: Batalla  
Todo plazose cumple tarde o temprano

El astro salía por el Este anunciando un nuevo día, uno que los habitantes de Konoha agradecían, ya que el chico zorro había jurado venganza contra su aldea natal, ajenos al peligro los aldeanos comenzaron sus labores diarias, ya dadas las 6 en punto de la mañana múltiples explosiones se dieron en el mercado de konoha y cientos de clones del rubio desterrado se abalanzaron sobre todo lo que se moviera, espada en mano degollaban a todo aquel que se cruzara sin distinción de genero o edad, todo ninja disponible de rango superior a chunin debía tratar de frenar la avanzada de los clones y cubrir la retirada de los sibiles quienes eran custodiados por los ninjas de menor rango.

Naruto reposaba sobre el mismo poste de horas atrás, mientras esperaba tranquilo a que el plan de Yami diera sus frutos, no es que le gustara mucho seguir sus órdenes pero era la manera más efectiva de sacar a esas ratas del consejo de sus escondites, concentro un poco de chacra en sus manos y tras una pequeña explosión cerca de 300 clones le rodeaban

-Ustedes quemen konoha, comenzando desde el mercado, debemos armar tanto escándalo como sea posible- grito a los 4 vientos antes que sus clones desaparecieran

**-Te estas sobre pasando un poco no crees-**

-Mientras menos sobrevivientes deje menos deberé cazar después-

**-Recuerda que debemos tomárnoslo con calma en esta ocasión nos enfrentamos a 4 kages quienes fácilmente igualan a Pein en fuerza y técnicas además de cientos de ninja-**

-Insinúas que no tengo el poder necesario para destruir Konoha por mi mismo-

**-Hechos mi querido Naruto yo solo digo lo que veo y en tu posición actual eres como un recién nacido con una bomba la cual no sabe como manejar-**

-Te voy a dar tu recién nacido-se queda viendo en dirección a la torre Hokage-ya vienen-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimato venia junto a Satutobi como cientos de clones quemaban la alea mientras muchos mas atacaban a los ninjas

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba tener que enfrentarme a Naruto de esta manera- dijo Sarutobi-esta claro que solo trata de ditraernos-

-Así es ya esta todo listo Hashirama-pregunto el 4 hikage por el radio

-Si ya esta listo pero debernos encontrar al original primero- respondió el primer hokage

-El avance tecnológico en muy interesante-hablo es segundo kage-este aparatito es muy útil-

-Por favor hermano no vivas en el pasado-

-Yo solo digo que es muy interesante y que me gustaría ver que tanto avanzara para el futuro-

Lee corría por las calles de Konoha como había dicho Yami ningún ninja estaba enterado de su desaparición , posiblemente solo Nejin y Sai sabían algo al respecto, mientras el resto de su equipo era ignorante

-Joder ese Yami piensa en todo-pega un salto con la intención de ver un panorama general de la aldea-todo el mercado y el área norte esta siendo quemada por Naruto-cae ágilmente-no queda mucho tiempo-apresura el paso para entregar su preciada carga

Yami se encontraba en el refugio subterráneo de los Hiugas el cual se encontraba secretamente bajo la mansión, la rama secundaria había ido a pelear hace algunos minutos contra Naruto y aunque le preocupaba un poco su sobrino sabía que su misión debía llevarse a cabo a toda costa

-Haber si yo fuera un pomposo líder, traumatizado por la muerte de mi esposa, que se cree la 10 maravilla del mundo donde escondería mis pergaminos-comenzó a registrar las habitaciones-joder cuantas habitaciones hay aquí-

-Nunca las es contado pero cuando niños yo y mi hermano registramos como 200- respondió Hiashi apoyado en la pares detrás de Yami

Colocándose en posición de batalla-así que sabias de mi llegada, esto será interesante-comienza a hacer sellos- AKUMATON: SOZO NO JUTSU(elemento demonio: jutsu de creación)-golpeando el suelo con una mano-ahora veamos de que esta echa la rama principal-desde suelo sale una lanza que Yami sujeta y embiste contra Hiashi -defiéndete-

- Futon: taifu (elemento viento: tifón)-Hiashi gira a una velocidad infernar provocando una pequeño tornado que le protege y repele el ataque de Yami lanzándolo contra una pared-sigues siendo muy predecible te apresuras mucho en atacar a tu enemigo sin conocer su habilidades-

Riendo se por el comentario-Si no lo hubiera echo no hubiera medido tu nivel- se para de un salto -adelante dame tu mejor golpe de doy uno gratis-

-Imbécil- comienza a hacer sellos- Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal)- de su manos dispara múltiples cuchillas de viento que cortan en trocitos a Yami-ya no te ríes-

Apareciendo detrás de Hiashi-jajajajaja no vez sigo riendo- le da una patada en la cabeza-no eres nada especial-comienza a hacer sellos- Katon: Dai Endan (elemento fuego, gran bala en llamas)-una potente llama se dirige rápidamente así Hiashi pero es repelida por el kaiten

-Nada mal-comienza a hacer sellos- Byakugan…..es hora de ponerme serio- se lanza a golpearlo con el puño suave el cual Yami esquiva con gran rapidez-no importa lo bueno que seas haciendo jutsos si no te doy tiempo de hacer los sellos solo dependerás del Taijutsu-

-Y desde cuando eso es una desventaja-sujeta uno de las manos de Hiashi y le golpea en la hombro derecho, antes de saltar hacia atrás

-Grabe error-Hiashi concentra su chara en sus ojos- Hakke Rokujūyonshō(Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación)-golpea rápidamente todos los puntos donde ve chacra-me parece que has perdido-se sujeta el hombro derecho-maldición-

-JAJAJA si esa técnica me hubiera golpeado de lleno tendría problemas, lastima que tu brazo derecho ya no te sirva para realizarla-comienza a hacer sellos este es tu final

-YA lo veremos-se reacomoda el hombro derecho

Hinata y su hermana Hanabi se encontraban es una de las habitaciones del refugio siendo custodiadas por Nejin

-Me parece que nuestro padre ya esta tardando demasiado- Hanabi se levanta-Voy a buscarle – pero Nejin le impide el paso-Hazte a un lado- Nejin le da un pequeño golpe que la deja sin aire

Viendo la acción de su primo-pero NEJIN que haces-le reclama Hinata

Tratando de fingir una cara más amable-Hiashi me pidió que no las dejara salir de aquí pasase lo que pasase-

-Y por eso golpeas a Hanabi-

-Por favor Hinata-sama no haga las cosas más difíciles-

-A que te refieres-

-A estas alturas no hace falta ocultarlo de seguro ya esta enterada de su compromiso con Uchija Saske, no puedo permitir que escape-terminando con una sonrisa siniestra

-Así que ya lo sabias- se escucha una fuerte explosión -que a sido eso-

-Tal parece que tendré algo de diversión- moviendo levemente la puerta-Alguien viene- una mano atraviesa la puerta y saca a Nejin partiendo la puerta en dos

-Esto va a ser divertido- decía Yami mientras lanzaba a Nejin contra una pared

-Maldito no sabes contra quien te enfrentas- activando su línea de sangre- Byakugan -

-Yo de voz miro a atrás- decía Yami medio divertido

-no caeré en ese truco tan-reside un golpe de chacra justo en la nuca que lo hace caer al suelo-maldición esta traicionándonos-

-No dejare que ese enfermo toque a mis hijas- Hiashi camina hacia sus hijas que seguían impactadas con la escena-por favor cuídalas Yami son mi mayor tesoro-

-Con mi vida de ser necesario- sujeta la mano de Hinata y carga a Hanabi para salir corriendo

Activando su marca de maldición-Debo decir que no esperaba que usted nos traicionara, pero en el fondo es lo que de verdad quería-se levanta-creo que es hora de conseguir un mejor Byakugan-

Colocándose en pose de batalla-Así que ya lo sabes el secreto de la familia-

-Siempre fui muy curioso-se señala la frente -ahora entiendo el porque de este sello pero tengo una duda antes de comenzar cual de su hijas iba a recibir mi poder-

-Ninguna esa costumbre se abolió desde la formación de Konoha- respondió Hiashi un poco preocupado

-Es una lastima-

-Yo respondí tu pregunta ahora tu responde la mía…que planean hacer los del consejo-

-Quien sabe… yo solo les apoyo por vengarme de la familia prinsipal-

-Entonces una pregunta mas…sabes el precio que tendrás que pagar cuando obtengas en Oni gan (ojo demoniaco) verdad-

-No se preocupe por eso Hiashi con la guerra que le seguirá a su muerte tendré suficiente leña para continuar viviendo mi vida sin preocuparme-

-Entonces que así sea- comienza a hacer sellos al igual que nejin- Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Elemento Aire: Ruptura de Presión)-

- Futon: kamikaze (elemento viento: viento divino)-

Hola porfa dejen revier de lo contrario no me dará muchas ganas de continuarlo


	25. Batalla segunda parte

Capitulo 24: Batalla  
que la sangre derramada no sea olvidada

Yami corría cargando a Hanabi y halando a Hinata-muy bien esto no es como me lo esperaba pero supongo que de igual manera…..este creo que esta bien-presiona el botón de su radio-Lee ya entregaste el paquete-

-Afirmativo me encuentro el en punto de reunión cambio-

-Muy bien Lee no te muevas voy para allá-Presiona nuevamente el botón-Naruto ya hemos terminado aquí retírate-

-Imposible-

-Que pero que dices tenemos un plan recuerdas-

-Lo siento pero de momento estoy rodeado por los 4 muertos de konoha-

-Con un cuerno Naruto retírate……-se escucha mucha estática-Maldito mocoso-ve a Hinata-Las llevare al punto de encuentro y después volveré con Naruto confió en que no trataras de escapar-

-Aunque me gustaría no tengo un lugar a donde ir, confió en que mi suerte será mejor con ustedes, mi padre sacrifico su vida para sacarnos de Konoha-

Pisando el radio-maldito Yami, quien se a creído para estarme dando ordenes-levanta la cabeza-muy bien cuando comienza la matanza-

Mirando a su hijo-Kiuby como te atreves a controlar el cuerpo de mi hijo-se lanza a atacarle pero Naruto le esquiva

Lanzando unos kunays a su padre-a mi nadie me controla….este es el camino que elegí-  
Apareciendo detrás de Naruto-Que le paso al niño que gritaba con ser hokage algún día-golpea a Naruto pero este se transforma en un tronco

Apareciendo detrás de Sarutobi-Me parece que aun esta atado a una camilla esperando su muerte-le da una patada-muy bien que comience- se lanza sobre Sarutobi-Voy a matarte viejo-

Asiendo a un lado a Sarutobi-muy bien maldito zorro-Hace una rápida serie de sellos-byaku-rai(Trueno blanco)-lanza un rayo de la punto se los dedos índice y medio en dirección a Naruto, el cual impacta en su hombro izquierdo

-Vamos con eso no podrás matarme-una gran cantidad de chacra rojo sana rápidamente la herida-muy bien mi turno-Sarutobi aparece a sus espaldas

-Doragura(puño de dragón)-un dragón de tierra sale del piso y se traga a Naruto para después convertirse en piedra-me parce que ya has hecho suficiente ríndete Kiuby-

Rompiendo la estatua-joder-recibe un rasengan en el estomago por parte de su padre-maldición-

-Ríndete maldito zorro-prepara su siguiente cadena de cellos-rikujuo kourpu(prisión de luz de 6 barras)-6 pilares de luz encadenan a Naruto-Te sacare de ese cuerpo así que trata de lastimarlo lo menos posible-nueva cadena de sellos-vamos dame lo mejor que tengas-

-Maldito-"y tu que esperas zorro del demonio dame tu poder"  
_-esa no es una buena idea chico de momento solo tratan de provocarte además recuerda que son 4 kages y aquí solo veo a 2-_  
"me da igual tu razonamiento dame algo de tu poder"  
_-sigo pensando que es mala idea-el manto demoniaco cubre a Naruto formando 6 colas y diversos huesos comienzan a formarse rodeando le-espero que salga bien-_

-Mimato se esta transformando-ve hacia el norte-deberíamos movernos-

-Si-comienza a saltar de edificio en edificio escapando de Naruto con 6 colas de zorro-Alcánzame si puedes-

_**-te matare-**_

Naruto comienza a seguirles y tratando de atacarles en cada ocasión pero sin ningún resultado, ya arto de seguirles pero sin resultado para y comienza a liberar una gran cantidad de esferas de chacra unas azules y otras rojas

Viendo el extraño comportamiento del zorro-Mimato me temo que esta planeando algo- ve como todas las esferas se une formando una única esfera que después se la traga -la cantidad de chacra contenida en esa esfera es tremada ¿nos va a lanzar eso?-viendo como el demonio se inflaba de manera cómica

Comprendiendo-Maldito zorro detente-un poderoso rayo sale disparado por la boca del demonio es cual impacta en el monte hokage destruyéndolo casi por completo-luchen o destruiré Konoha eso es lo que nos esta diciendo-aprieta los puños muy bien tu lo pediste no mas Mimato bondadoso-

-El tercer refugio estaba bajo ese monte-grita-NARUTO CIENTOS DE VIDAS INOSENTES HAN MUERTO, SI AUN HAY ALGO DENTRO DE ESE DEMONIO DEBES AYUDARNOS A PARARLO, SE QUE MUCHAS COSAS FUERON DICHAS Y ECHAS PERO PODEMOS REMENDARLAS SE QUE AUN NO ES MUY TARDE-

-No pierdas el tiempo Sarutob,i esta claro que ese maldito demonio tiene el control completo de mi hijo-se muerde los labios-subestime su poder al sellarlo no volverá a pasar de nuevo-cadena de sellos- raiko-uhou(cañón rugido de trueno)-un poderoso relámpago sale de la mano de Mimato el cual impacta de lleno a Naruto mandándolo al suelo dolorosamente-pelearemos contigo pero será a un claro a 10km allí te aniquilaremos-sale corriendo seguido por Sarutobi y Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viendo la destrucción del monte hokage-ese demonio es demasiado poderoso hermano- Tobirama sintiéndose muy mal

-Prepárate ya llegan-cadena de sellos-hou-gyoku(joya derrumbada)-

Cadena de sellos-ou-ken(llave real)-


End file.
